


Overtime | Minsung Smut Oneshot

by Ly_The_Great_Fandom_Trashcan



Series: Kpop oneshots :) [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Jisung has a praise kink, Late at Night, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Like, Like Minho really likes Jisung but denies it, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Office Sex, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Stress Relief, Sweet, Tags Are Hard, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, also felix and Chan are such moods, bruh i might turn this into a small series, bruh this is so sweet ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ly_The_Great_Fandom_Trashcan/pseuds/Ly_The_Great_Fandom_Trashcan
Summary: 9: 45 PM - Folks were shutting off their computers, stretching and smiling at each other for a good day's work.9:50 PM - They gathered their stuff, leaving the building.10:00 PM - The Janitors were ready to clean the building for one last maintenance check.10:30 PM - Folks with overtime, such as Lee Minho, rip their hair out at more work, yet less pay- Why was staying overtime again? He was the publisher- for fucks sake!10:35 PM - Jesus Christ, Minho needed a stress reliever.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Kpop oneshots :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756870
Comments: 37
Kudos: 778





	1. Chapter 1

It was around 10.

Folks throughout the office building were standing from their seats, stretching with satisfied hums after being glued to it all day. They made plans after work- maybe some barbecue, street food, a bar- who knows.

It was a day to celebrate; a previous issue- their hard work as reporters, editors, photographers, managers and all the like- was nominated, and with fingers crossed, win an award.

Gathering their things, they crowded in small groups, chattered on their way down, and out the building.

Those were the reporters and section editors, small photographers and some managers.

For the big-time editors, graphic editors, the advertisement manager, their secretaries, and Lee Minho- their company's publisher, had to stay to ready tomorrow's issue- something honorary, but not something to celebrate.

Especially for Minho- going over stories one last time, the advertising manager's stupid requests for vacation, messaging editors and photographers to fix up the tiniest bits so the issue could be picture perfect- or as perfect as it could be. Nothing was perfect, and that irritated Minho.

Minho never asked for much, didn't ask for a perfect life, or a perfect day. All he asked for was a perfect issue- a newspaper where nothing went wrong.

Nothing about the sports editor bailing out; the companies on their paper, pulling out of their deal the night before they printed the issue; photo editors doing a shit job at editing their pictures; the coffee machine Minho so depended on to survive, breaking; a typing error a stupid fucking editor missed!

If one day all those problems disappeared- only for a day- Minho would die happy.

He knew his dream would never come to him- they were journalists after all. They all made mistakes. Mistakes that they could easily avoid if the people he worked with actually listened- well, at least they were loyal to him. They get their jobs done, and more, and it satisfied him. They were his bothersome children, and he was the mother; always nipping at his heels, he would scold them, they won't listen, but they'd help him.

For now, however, he's stuck at his desk for God knows how long. One, two, maybe five more hours?

Jesus, Minho committed to this company- and he worked for his paycheck, goddamn it!

At around 10:30, Minho almost threw his computer when the same mistake of a reporter emailed him about the stupidest story idea a human being could muster- after being rejected multiple times.

No, they were a Publishing Company! If he allowed some dimwit to write a story about gummy bear companies- they would be a laughingstock! Maybe it fit their website- but not for their newspaper- never for their newspaper! Until that gummy bear company won a Nobel prize- it would never be on a page of their newspaper! But no- Minho shouldn't- No story idea is stupid, there are just good ones and-

"Sir?" A quiet knock resonated from the office door.

"What?!" Minho yelled.

Unless it would benefit the newspaper, he didn't want to fucking hear it!

"Here's the latest version of the issue you sent Felix to print earlier." A head poked in, doe eyes on the fuming man in his office- scared to enter- as he should be.

Minho sighed, nodding and gesturing for the man to enter.

"Let me see it," Minho took deep breaths to calm himself, shutting his eyes for a quick second before eyeing the man who slipped into the room.

It was Han Jisung, one of the best editors a few floors down from where Minho was. He tried to calm himself, this poor boy didn't need to burn from Minho's wrath.

He wasn't one of the idiotic editors Minho knew; he was quite anonymous- but building a small reputation for himself by the day.

Handing the newspaper to the older, Minho glances through it, making small notes with his pen- short, nit-picky mistakes that no one would probably care for except for Minho.

"I'm surprised you're still here," He mutters, adding another quick, irritating note.

"Uhm- do you want me to leave, sir?" Jisung, motions for the door.

"Oh no! I mean working. I'm surprised you're still working,"

"Oh, uh- Just had some story to finish editing- Felix gave this to me for you."

"Why what happened to my secretary?" Minho glances up, arching an eyebrow.

"She left early, sir."

"Really, why didn't she tell me?"

"She did-"

"-Send this back to Felix. Tell him that the last picture on page 2 is hogging up the page. Make it a little bit smaller," Minho instructs, Jisung giving a small bow before taking the issue from Minho and leaving.

"Also, tell Johnny to stop emailing me- he's a little shit, tell him to fuck off."

—-

Jisung wasn't much. And Minho wasn't asking for much.

But goddamn did Jisung edit perfect stories.

And that's what Minho wanted.

Credit to where credit is due, the reporter does a great job at writing the story. However, Jisung, is what makes that story into one of the best on the daily. Even with the shitty story idea with the writing is all over the place, that young editor fixes it, and make it work, goddamn it!

See, if they filled the newspaper with stories from Jisung- perfect stories- Minho's job would be a million times easier.

Few to no typos, interesting, something the reader would love.

Minho would someday feature Jisung's stories on the front page, however, being a feature's editor and all... That's unlikely. But Minho has hope for the guy. Someday, he'll make it big, Minho knew that.

There was a knock on his door, and Minho beckoned whoever knocked to enter. It was Jisung again, with a freshly printed paper for Minho and a cup of coffee who takes it with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh sir, everyone else is celebrating and- and I just didn't think it was fair for you to be here alone," Jisung smiled with a bow, Minho shrugging.

"I thought we broke the coffee machine," Minho mumbles, taking a sip of the coffee as he spreads the newspaper on his desk.

"I got that from outside."

"You didn't have to, you know," Minho's eyebrows quirk up, a small glint in Jisung's eyes that made him curious.

"I felt bad," Jisung shrugs.

This was the most Minho ever talked to Jisung. Sure the guy was an amazing editor, however, he was always quiet. He wasn't screaming for a vacation, or pleading for a promotion.

He did his job, quietly, quickly and efficiently.

With him, Minho was on "Good Morning," terms. He would always greet Jisung in the morning, considering how they always took the elevator at the same time. And that was it. Minho would sometimes walk around the newsroom- something his employees absolutely hated, but it was karma for them- and would congratulate the younger for his recent story- before the other editors would kick him out.

So when Jisung gave him the cup of coffee, Minho chuckles at the different symbols this cup of coffee could represent.

Jisung definitely wanted a promotion. No doubt about that.

The younger reporters and editors hated Minho, especially when the older was always too harsh on them. Why's Jisung any different?

"Jesus Christ- these mother-fucking..." Minho growls to himself, shoving up his sleeves as he writes something on the paper. "To think they could slack off after getting a nomination..."

"Is... everything alright, sir?"

"No!" Minho yells, making Jisung jump at the sudden noise. "This should've finished an hour ago- The deadline was at 10, it's currently 11:30, Han," Minho stops writing before he could rip the freshly printed paper, or break the pen. He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing, taking deep breaths.

No, Minho's had worse situations before. This was nothing compared to when the first time he started as a copy editor. This was nothing- he shouldn't let this overwhelm him.

"Han, please return this to Felix, and go home," Minho mutters low, returning to his seat, chewing at the pen and staring at something obscure. "If he makes another mistake, he can give it to me himself."

"Yes sir," Jisung nods frantically, taking the newspaper.

Jisung returns a moment later, a bottle of something in hand.

He places the liquor on Minho's desk who jumps at the sudden noise and arches an eyebrow at the younger.

"I think... You need to relieve a little, you know?" Jisung mutters, taking a deep breath before leaning on forward on Minho's desk. Jisung was the closest he's ever been to Minho, and it made Minho quirk an eyebrow.

"Sorry, Han, but I don't drink," Minho mutters low, leaning back with a sigh and crossed arms.

"I mean- you could- but I was thinking of-" Jisung's confidence ran out the door, leaving him back in Minho's office, still and with a growing red face.

"What is it, Jisung?" Minho leans on his desk again, chuckling when Jisung leans away. "Are you trying to sleep with me so I could give you a promotion?"

"No! It's not like that- I- Well- No-" Jisung stammers. "Actually, you're right, I think I'll just go home."

Jisung bows low, making Minho laugh and shake his head as he returns to his laptop.

However, quick moments later, the older chances a glance toward Jisung, who tried to scurry out the room.

Minho played with the idea of Jisung. 

Jisung did try to offer to relieve Minho of stress- and that was very generous of him. He's been working hard- and Minho would feel bad for... using him like this. Office relationships will also be a bother- and Minho's never really thought of...

Well...

"Jisung," Minho calls out, the latter glancing back to the publisher who chucks a pen across the room, sliding against the opposite wall and behind a couch. "Get that for me will you?"

Jisung gives him a curious look but nods, pulling the couching back slightly before bending to reach behind it, struggling to get the pen with his fingers.

Minho didn't resist staring at the editor's ass, observing him as he struggled and sighing quietly to reach the pen.

Jisung was very pretty, now that Minho came to think of it- it'd be waste passing up an opportunity like this. But Minho had standards. Doing anything with Jisung would be going against those standards.

He was the epitome of the company- if this was to ever leak out- Minho wary of the Crime reporters...

But imagine Jisung under him- a damn perfect editor. He never did ask for much- And Jisung- He would like that- Or maybe under his desk-

"Sir," Jisung places the pen on Minho's desk, the older chewing at his lip, his pants beginning to strain under the desk. "If you'll excuse me, sir-"

"Actually, Jisung," Minho catches the younger's dark eyes. "It'd be nice if you stayed."

"Sir, I- I," Jisung reddens when Minho stands, holding his face with a hand as Minho yanks him forward.

"Why did you suggest it in the first place, if you're back out now?" Minho mutters low, Jisung hiccuping when the older places a soft kiss under his jaw.

"Because- I- I think you're really attractive sir- and impulse and a stupid idea later, I thought it'd be a great idea if I could... well-" Jisung sighs.

"I'm flattered Jisung," Minho chuckles, placing small bites and kisses on Jisung's neck who only gasped and sucked in deep breaths. "Come here."

Minho returned to his chair, patting at his lap where the younger hastily straddles him, Minho's hand kneading the curve of his ass, making the younger shudder.

"You must be the luckiest person alive- how'd you know I wouldn't turn you down?" Minho pressed kisses to Jisung's neck who craned his neck to one side involuntarily as one of Minho's hands unbutton the first few buttons of the younger's button-up.

"I didn't?" Jisung clutches at Minho's shirt as the hand on his ass helped him grind down on the tent of Minho's pants, making him groan. "Sir- I- Are you sure this is a good idea? What if someone walks in?"

"Sweetheart, who would still be working right now?" Minho smiles, sweet and bright at the young editor who's pink cheeks burned brighter, glancing away with furrowed eyebrows. Jisung's hands fall from Minho's shoulders to his abdomen, leaning close and whimpering when Minho bucks up.

"Many of the editors on the second floor, sir," Jisung whispered, gasping when Minho, bites at his collarbone. "Sir- wait! Don't mark me. It's going to raise questions."

"Of course, sorry," Minho cleared his throat, glancing up at the latter, their eyes meeting. It somehow felt intimate, and Minho felt something tug at his chest- especially when Jisung tentatively places a hand on the publisher's jaw. "What do you want to do, sweetheart?"

Jisung glances down quickly at Minho's problem under him, returning to the older's eyes for silent permission, granted by the reassuring squeeze on his ass. At this Jisung unbuckles Minho's belt, untucking Minho's cock from his boxers, hissing when the cold air hits at his length.

When Jisung wraps a hand around the base, Minho's eyes screw shut, throwing his head back with a low groan, throbbing in Jisung's small hand when lips licked and kissed at his neck. Jisung carefully pumps at Minho's length, spreading the precum that spilled from the tip. He licks at his finger right after, a breathless laugh coming from Minho who kept his eyes on Jisung.

"You can suck my dick," Minho teased, surprised when Jisung scrambled off, knees hitting the thinly carpeted floor. Minho chokes on the hot air around him. "Oh- I didn't think you'd actually do it."

"Why wouldn't I?" Jisung husks out, pulling down Minho's pants and boxers further, trying to keep himself from staring at Minho's dick. It would be considered rude- but when Minho caught him staring a little too long, his cheeks reddened, wide doe eyes staring up at the older.

"I can- right...?" Jisung questions and Minho's heart bursts at that, smiling fondly and nodding and massaging at the younger's scalp. Jisung hesitates before leaning forward wrapping his lips around the head, sucking with his eyes fluttering shut. Minho screws his eyes shut, gasping with Jisung's name ghosting his lips. He was already melting into Jisung's touch, throwing his head back, curses and- holy shit- he really wanted to fuck Jisung's mouth.

But the older tries to keep from bucking his hips- afraid to hurt Jisung or go too fast for the younger's liking. And when Jisung was finally taking in more of Minho, there was a knock on the door.

"Minho." Minho panics, pulling off Jisung from his dick while he attempts to fix his chair and himself. He edges Jisung further into the desk when the door opened. "Felix is really... He's really scared to uh... approach you so..."

"Chan," Minho swallows his thick saliva, a shaky breath dancing on his lips at the blonde photographer. "I- What are you doing, working so late?"

"I wasn't." Chan shrugs, placing the fixed, printed issue on Minho's desk. "Felix called me. I don't know, he could've gone himself- I mean, his office is seriously on the same floor as yours. I get it though, he's fucking terrified of you." 

"Yeah..." Minho tries to laugh along with Chan, hands fumbling with the newspaper. He tried to go over it, mind fuzzy and eyes unfocused. He could only notice how Jisung returned his lips from Minho's dick, how, instead, his hands gripped tightly at Minho's thighs, focusing to relax his throat and begin to slowly bob his head. Minho tried to cover his face with the newspaper, taking a risk to glance down at the man between his legs.

He resisted fucking Jisung's mouth when their eyes locked. How red, spit-slicked lips wrapped around his tip, cheeks burning red. Jisung pulls away, placing a wet kiss to Minho's length before licking a fat stripe against a vein, Minho swallowing a groan as he screws his eyes shut.

"Minho? Helllloo?" Chan calls to him, Minho perking up.

"Sorry, just tired- kinda- kinda blanked out," Minho gives Chan a tight-lipped smile, trying to ignore the lips on his dick. The hands massaging his thighs, the wet heat swallowing around his length, tongue swirling and licking and really- really making Minho strain his self-control. Jisung continued to go down on him, and he choked when he felt the tip hit the back of Jisung's throat. "It- it looks good- yeah... Uhm... Tell Felix- Felix needs to do... He... Felix needs to prepare for... For tomorrow's printing- early morning, okay?"

"Okay," Chan, nods, giving Minho an okay sign. "By the way, are you good? You don't look so hot."

"No, I'm not okay- I feel sick," Minho coughed out when Jisung digs his tongue into his slit. "But I'll be fine, I- I don't know if- fuck- if it's allergies or..."

"I hope you get better, then- try not to stay late and all," The older shrugs. "Can I take back the..."

"Oh! Yes! Yes, of course." Minho, excited to kick Chan out of his office to his special alone time with Jisung, he accidentally tries to stand, his cock unexpectedly hitting the back of Jisung's throat who coughed and hacked and pulled away from Minho with a small grimace.

"Uhm..." Something clicked in Chan's wide eyes, glancing toward a flushed, panicked Minho and his desk. They stared at each other a while, awkward and in choked silence until the photographer gestured to the door with a small cough. "I'll just go..."

"Yeah- yeah," Minho clears his throat, unable to look the photographer in the eye. "Uh- That's uh- That's a good idea."

"Can I just..." Jeongin gestured to the newspaper Minho is almost tearing to pieces, perking up and nodding before handing it to Chan. The photographer grimaced, taking the newspapers between two pinched fingers and holding it away from him. "Thanks uh- see you tomorrow, Minho- Please do feel better."

Minho held in a breath as Chan rushed out the office, groaning when lips around his length returned.

"That was so... I'm embarrassed," Jisung's whispered, popping off Minho's cock with a red face and glossy eyes, Minho's hand gripping the orange hair.

"Why are you embarrassed? You're not the one Chan has to see and report to every day," Minho edges the tip past Jisung's lips, hissing and throwing his head back. "Fuck- But getting caught- that- that turned me on more than I expected- oh shit," Minho breathes out when he pulls Jisung's head back before shoving his cock back in, throbbing when Jisung moaned and glanced up with watery eyes when the tip abused the back of his throat repeatedly. He continued fucking Jisung's mouth, letting go of his self-restraint after straining it during his talk with Jeongin. "Fuck... Fuck... Jisung... Shit..."

Jisung tries to pull away, only for Minho to shove his head back down, keeping him there and breathing heavily.

"You're too good for me," Minho mutters, cock throbbing at the sight below him. How Jisung lips were abused and red, his orange hair ruined from the tugging, tears brimming in the corner of his eyes. He was breathing heavily, wanting Minho to continue or at least get some sort of friction himself, which he did, shutting his eyes as he palms himself through his pants. "Do you want me to fuck you tonight?"

Jisung, hummed as a response, nodding and letting Minho slide out of his mouth, resting on his bottom lip which he mouthed at with small moans.

"Are you sure? You know, this isn't going to excuse you from work tomorrow," Minho jokes, chuckling. "No matter how good you feel."

"That's not fair," Jisung presses a quick kiss to the head before returning to Minho's lap, his legs having fallen asleep while on the floor. "I think I deserve something after helping you, sir."

"Why, do you want a promotion?"

"No, not exactly," Jisung mutters, wrapping his arms around Minho's neck, caressing the nape of his neck, running dainty fingers through his dark hair. "I kinda want your dick inside me, though."

"Do you want me to prep you then?" Minho mutters, running his thumb across Jisung's bottom lip. Jisung nods, tongue swiping at Minho's finger in response. Jisung helps Minho pull off his pants, lifting himself off slightly and throwing it with his boxers somewhere near. Settling himself comfortably on Minho's lap, Minho brings him close, Jisung's arms around Minho, head on his shoulder as Minho reaches into his desk drawer, scouring for a half-empty bottle of lube he hides in the back of the bottom drawer for- well- he sometimes gets distracted during work...

Either way, he squirts some on his fingers, spreading them before reaching behind Jisung, pressing a finger into Jisung's entrance, enticing a deep breath from the younger.

"Have you ever done this before?" Minho mutters, rubbing comforting circles on the editor's back. Minho inches a finger in past the muscle, Jisung gasping and nodding, gripping at the older's hair.

"Oh really?" Minho arches an eyebrow, watching his finger disappear into Jisung, curling his finger. Jisung spread his legs more, Minho's hands running down the younger's thighs. Jisung wasn't as tight at Minho expected, and it made a hum skip from his throat, adding another finger, pumping in and out of his hole. Jisung hiccups again, placing kisses and licks and small bites to Minho's neck. When Minho's fingers stop, Jisung whines quietly, lifting himself and grinding back into Minho's fingers. "When?"

"I- Yesterday?" Jisung furrows his eyebrows when Minho adds another finger, pressing into a spot in search of his prostate. "I got uh- I was- Yeah... when you complimented my work yesterday-" Jisung clutches at Minho's shirt, pressing his face impossibly closer to the skin on Minho's neck, out of embarrassment for having confessed just like that.

"You're so pretty," Minho smiles, pumping his fingers faster. "You're so damn perfect, you know?"

"Thank- thank you," Jisung groans, heaving when he reaches back, holding Minho's wrist still. "Sir- look- if you want to fuck me- you just can't-"

"Does someone have a praise kink?" Minho teases, Jisung's red face close to his, halting and gasping when Minho's free hand pets at his hair. Jisung glares at him, to which Minho laughs, pulling out his hand and wiping his hand on his pants. "Sorry- I couldn't help it, c'mere then."

When Jisung grabs Minho's cock, giving it a few teasing strokes, Minho groans, staring at Jisung. How cute his red cheeks are, his glossy, dark eyes, his hips, helping him sink down onto Minho's length. Jisung uses Minho's chest as leverage, eyeing the older, with quick gasps and quiet moans when he felt Minho throb hotly inside him.

"Can I- Can I kiss you, sir?" Jisung breathes out, quiet and not louder than a soft sigh. It was hesitant- and Jisung was ready to apologize if what he said was out of line. But Minho shuts his eyes, letting the younger press his lips against his, tilting his head and exploring the younger's mouth. Really, Jisung was the best he's ever kissed- how the younger completely submitted to him, letting his tongue dominate him. And when Jisung was fully seated, Minho bucks up slightly to test the waters, and Jisung moans into the kiss, Minho pulling back for a quick breath before diving in for a second one.

"I want to hear you scream tonight, baby," Minho breathes out as Jisung begins to lift himself, sinking back down at equal speed. "I want the others in this building hear you scream my name."

"Yes- Of course," Jisung pants, quickening his pace. "Fuck- Minho..."

Jisung lets Minho buck up into him, keening when the tip hits his prostate; letting Minho grabs at his hips, letting him fuck up harder into the younger and leaving concerning bruises to anyone who saw without context.

The editor makes out with the older, more tongue than anything- Minho swallowing all of his moans and pleas. Jisung pulls Minho's hair back, the older groaning as Jisung pulls away quickly to catch his breath.

"Minho... Minho... Minho," Jisung moans, pressing his forehead against Minho's shoulder. "Oh fuck- please don't stop."

"You're way too good for me- The best, my whore," Minho smiles, sucking at a spot at the base of Jisung's neck, moaning when Jisung clenches and unclenches around him.

"Minho- I want more," Jisung pleads. He lifts himself off of MInho, laying himself on the desk and with legs already spread, anticipating and excited for Minho.

"Jesus Christ, Jisung," Minho smiles, standing and leaning over the younger and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips as he shoves himself in. "You're too surreal."

"Oh-" Jisung gasps, letting Minho lift his legs to his shoulders, a better angle for Minho's cock to hit at his prostate. Jisung needed something to hold on as Minho pounded into him- he couldn't believe the situation. Especially when Minho lets out small grunts and curses when Jisung pulls at his hair. Or when he throbs inside Jisung when the younger calls out his name in a long moan. He didn't think he would get this far. "Oh, Minho, fuck."

Minho was very content with how Jisung screamed and moans and cursed his name. How with every kiss, every thrust, Jisung would hold onto Minho tighter, chasing his breath. It was surreal- he's surreal and the soft creaks of the desk kept him grounded to reality. To watch Jisung get pushed off the edge was something Minho would forever think of.

Jisung clawed at Minho's clothed back, feeling his gut tighten, drool dripping from his chin. He was so close, however, tried to hold out. He was afraid this was a one-time thing with Minho- and in no way did he think of Minho as a quick fuck. No- he wanted some sort of relationship with the publisher- or maybe it was just his mind babbling at him for wanting to get fucked by Minho.

"Don't let anyone else see you like this," Minho growls, leaning down and giving Jisung a messy, wet kiss. "Except for me, okay? Shit- I want you to be mine, you're so perfect- Jisung-"

At this Jisung, came in between them, trembling and calling out Minho's name.

Minho immediately halted, Jisung perking up as he tries to catch his breath.

"No- No- I- Minho- Minho don't stop," Jisung breathes out.

"It's okay, Jisung, I can just get myself off-" Jisung leans up to press a kiss to the older's red lips. It was soft- and intimate- bubbly and made Minho nervous at the contact. When he pulls away, Jisung's eyes were glassy, whole face red. "I don't want to hurt you, dumbass," Minho smiles, making Jisung melt in his arms. He knew Jisung would protest, and Minho shushes him before he could say anything else. "How about this? Let me fuck your mouth. I just can't get enough of it."

"Why are you too nice?" Jisung covers his red face, making Minho laugh. "Fine- I wanted you to cum inside of me though-"

"Maybe next time," Minho carefully pulls out of Jisung, returning to his desk chair as Jisung makes himself comfortable between Minho's legs again.

"Next time?" Jisung arches an eyebrow, wasting no time in swallowing Minho whole.

"Oh shit- of course," Minho sighs out, clutching at Jisung's ruined hair. "I'd be really sad if you won't let me tap that again- only if you're okay-" Minho chokes when Jisung hums and sucks at his cock.

"I'll be really sad too if I won't be able to see this," Jisung hums, returning to Minho's dick. Minho bucks up into Jisung's mouth, missing the gag and the moan the younger let out. It didn't take long for Minho to release, especially when Jisung's met each of his thrusts, his hands pumping what he couldn't swallow, his other hand gripping at his thigh, how he let out low hums and swallowed thickly.

Jisung lets Minho ride out his high, letting the older lazily fuck his now ruined mouth, milking his cock, swallowing everything.

"That was... damn," Minho smiles warmly at a blissed-out Jisung, who coughed when Minho finally pulls out of his still very inviting mouth, panting. He looked absolutely fucked out, face a deep shade of red, lips abused and swollen, wiping at his tears with his sleeve, a single dark hickey near the base of Jisung's neck Minho couldn't resist making. "You're so good- why are you so damn cute?"

Jisung blushed, shaking his head however returning to Minho's lap. Unexpectedly, Minho presses a long kiss to Jisung's lips, exploring his mouth, groaning when he tasted himself.

He didn't think Minho would still kiss him- now that everything had calmed down. He thought it was just an "In the moment," type of thing and it totally caught him off guard, jumping slightly with wide eyes.

"Sorry," Minho clears his throat, shaking his head. "I couldn't help it."

Before Jisung could reply, Minho helped him stand, pulling out some tissues to clean themselves and an extra button up from one of his desk drawers.

"Here take it, I don't think it'll feel nice going home with cum on your shirt," Minho smiles, giving Jisung the folded article of clothing as he unbuttons his dirtied one.

"Well- what about you?" Jisung croaks out, his eyes wide and too cute looking that Minho had to glance away.

"I'll be fine," Minho hums, helping Jisung pull on his clothes. When they were fully dressed, Minho walked Jisung to the elevator, whose cheeks reddened, hugging his dirtied button up close to his chest.

"See you tomorrow?" MInho smiles, Jisung nodding, returning the gesture, now shy. Jisung presses a quick peck to Minho's lips, the older smiling against his lips before he pulls away.

"Thank you, sir," Jisung tries to hide behind his shirt, causing Minho to laugh as he pets Jisung's hair.

"Really, I should be thanking you." The elevator doors opened, Jisung bowing and walking in. He bows again, and with a heart-shaped smile, waved to the older.

Before the doors closed, however, a freckled Australian stands beside Minho, glancing between the two with a gesture to Jisung's neck, the hickey at his neck peeking out from behind his shirt collar.

Jisung's face burned at this- and gasped trying to cover the mark as he punches at the elevator button for the doors to close.

Minho catches Jisung's gaze for the last time that night, smiling small and waving at the younger.

"You know..." Felix hands the older the finalized issue. "You're really making my blood pressure worse."

"So are you, it took you a million years to finish the paper."

"And it took you a million years to get your dick inside Jisung," Felix snorts, Minho scowling at the younger as he snatches the paper. "You guys are so loud, by the way. It's almost 1 in the morning, shut the fuck up."

Minho rolls his eyes at the editor, going over the newspaper before hitting Felix with it. "Yah, if you tell anyone about this though... I swear to God..."

"Mhm, I get it though," Felix smiles- like a devil Minho was doomed to die by. "Kinda selfish not to share Jisung though-" Felix laughs when Minho punches his arm, throwing the newspaper at him. "I'm kidding- I'm kidding!"

"Yah! Felix- Go home!" Minho barks at him as the young photo editor walks back to his office.


	2. Break

"You seem very happy."

Minho perks up from the newspaper issue, smiling wide at the short man sitting on the couch in the corner of his room, shaking his head before glancing away with another smile.

"Of course I am!" Minho exclaims. "Don't you want your beloved publisher happy?"

"No," Changbin deadpans, returning to his laptop before shaking his head. "It's weird."

"Chill, I just have a really good feeling about this issue you know?" Minho hums. "Don't want to speak too soon but the stories so far have been nothing but smooth-sailing."

"Uhuh- and the photos?" Changbin questions, typing something in before he swings a leg onto the couch.

"Yah, get your dirty feet off that, I just had it cleaned," Minho scolds, Changbin scoffing. "But the photos haven't been turned in yet. I'm expecting them all to pile up around afternoon."

"I feel like the issue isn't anything special."

"Not yet, no," Minho brightens, standing up and stretching his arms above his head in a small hum. "Are you done over there by the way?"

"Almost. I just need to edit the layout of the second page again. The staff during the meeting earlier didn't like it," Changbin mutters, glancing up at Minho past his bangs.

"Oh really?" Minho sighs, glancing out the window. "I didn't go."

"I noticed."

"I feel like I should go to the newsroom today."

"Don't."

"Why not?" Minho questions, furrowing his eyebrows at the younger with a small pout on his lips.

"Because they don't want you interfering with anything. They don't want you there. And shouldn't you be working?"

Minho scoffs at that. Not interfering? It's like they don't interfere with Minho's work. Hell, they interfere with his work every day, not being able to produce a capable amount of work and he lets it slide.

What could Minho even do to interfere?

"I'll go."

"Stop it," Changbin stops from working on the layout, crossing his arms and arching an eyebrow at Minho. "This is why the editors hate you."

"Hey, I used to be an editor, okay?" Minho walks over to Changbin, leaning down. "Plus, won't it be a great boost of morale to see their beloved publisher out of his cave to greet his workers?"

The older narrowed his eyes at the smiling man, scoffing. "No, they'll be wondering why their idiot of a boss isn't working right now."

"It's because for once they've been doing their work," Minho hums, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"Fine," Changbin frowns. "But if you hear your workers complaining about you, don't rant to me about it."

"I won't," Minho waves a dismissing hand, walking over to the door. "We're all family, anyway."

"Yah, when you go to the second floor, ask Han Jisung to submit his story already. I'm having a hard time figuring out page seven because of him."

"Will do," Minho calls out, before walking out his office.

Yeah, the reason why Minho wanted to visit the newsroom was because of Han Jisung anyway.

Since their little escapade about a month ago- Minho- well to put it simply... He's been wanting to talk to Jisung- talk to him about... well whatever happened between them.

Don't get Minho wrong, he definitely enjoyed it and he'd be crazy to push away Jisung but- well- it' s awkward between them. Especially when in the mornings when they have to take the elevator together- well try to.

Their previous "Good morning," terms were finally no more!

Instead, it was now replaced with an "Uh oh, I see him," term...

See, Minho tries to speak to Jisung. But whenever the younger notices him- like a meerkat in the crosshairs of a hyena- he runs from the older. He hides or just avoids Minho. In the mornings, he goes out of his way to wait for the next elevator, take the stairs, or pretend to have forgotten something, pretends to be distracted by his phone when Minho knew all he did was scroll back and forth between two posts on Instagram.

Or when Minho visits the second-floor newsroom, he's conveniently on an errand or too busy to even glance toward Minho.

Or when Minho calls for him in his office, Renjun or some other person from his section magically covers for him.

But no! Minho's had enough. Today was that day.

Minho was too much in a great mood to get annoyed by anything!

Not that he's saying Jisung annoyed him- it was just Jisung's ridiculous tactics of avoiding him was what made Minho so irritated.

Minho didn't step into the newsroom that quickly, however. Like Changbin said, none of the reporters liked him interfering with any of their work- or even seeing his face for that matter. And his entrance usually spreads like wildfire, especially when a senior editor not afraid of Minho, Jae Park, sits near the entrance, and a shout of, "He's here!" later, everyone is saving their work into a hard drive and Jisung waits until Minho walks away from the entrance before he's off to only God knows where.

So he waited by the elevator, glancing around the third floor and searching for anyone willing to enter the second-floor newsroom.

It took a while, but he almost smiled at a freckled Australian heading towards the elevator, going through numerous sheets of unfinished newspaper layouts.

"Why are you just standing by the elevator?" Felix questions as he reaches for the elevator buttons when Minho resists the smile creeping onto his face.

"I was just you know... thinking, taking a breath from my office and Changbin."

"Shouldn't you be working?"

"Ha, that's funny!" Minho exclaims, following Felix into the elevator. "That's exactly what Changbin said!"

"Why are you going into the elevator now?"

"I decided to get more fresh air. Kind of getting tired of the third-floor." Which was true, by the way. If it hadn't been for Felix, Minho might've gone to the second-floor newsroom and botch everything up.

"Uh... Okay..." Felix clears his throat accompanied with a shrug as he returns to the layouts his superior Seo Changbin had sent him. The ride to the second floor was fairly short, especially when it was just one floor down. But when Minho, hidden by Felix, walks into the second-floor newsroom, his heart began to jump from his throat.

No "He's here!" From Jae Park, no Jisung perking up and running to the elevator, no workers backing up their recent changes. But it was only a matter of time before he was found out, especially when Felix took his sweet ass time. And it didn't help that Jisung's desk faced the elevator's direction too!

"Why are you following me?" Felix turns slightly, leaning away from Minho who perks up at his voice.

"Can you walk a few more feet please?" Minho whispers, grabbing Felix's shoulders and turning him back around. He pushes the younger to the other side of the newsroom, quietly creeping up behind Jisung who shook his head at his computer.

He was working hard, like always, rewording a phrase of his story that Changbin had requested.

And when Minho stood behind him, reading what he was editing, he still didn't notice. Of course, the editors around Minho had noticed and started saving their work- he's just grateful they didn't start notifying the others.

With hands shoved in his pockets, he noticed how the story was already edited. So what was keeping Jisung from sending it to Changbin anyway? The deadline was in an hour, and Jisung was the only one who hasn't turned in a story when usually he was the first.

The story idea wasn't bad, credit to Lee Rubin for- Oh. Minho didn't realize until Jisung scrolled down that Rubin hadn't even finished writing it. And the rest of the written parts Jisung hadn't even started editing. Well-

"He's here!" Goddamn, it Jae- that editor noticed- he noticed Minho from across the newsroom- well it was reasonable anyway. This building, though with three-stories, wasn't every big. But still!

Minho reminded him to make that bastard stay for overtime. And despite being an amazing editor, Minho realized why the senior editor still hasn't gotten a promotion even if he's worked for Minho for many years.

Anyway, as the various reporters and editors hurried to save their things, Jisung perked up, eyes wide and glasses sliding down his nose. He glanced around the newsroom and shot up- met with a smiling Minho when he turns around.

"Sir!" Jisung tries to take a step back only to hit his desk rather loudly, turning back to keep his still steaming cup of ramen from spilling. "How- How long have you been standing there?"

"Awhile," Minho shrugs. "I wanted to check up on you guys today."

"O-oh," Jisung avoids eye contact with Minho before he gestures to the elevator. "I have to check up with Changbin."

"Okay," Minho steps aside, Jisung rushing towards the elevator with Minho walking behind him. Jisung almost shrieks when Minho enters the elevator with him. Minho tried to use that opportunity to talk to Jisung- but of course, someone walks into the elevator.

It was so awkward between them two- and while the third party probably didn't notice it, both Minho and Jisung did. Especially when they both walked to the first floor, both entered the break room- which wasn't Changbin's office by the way.

Jisung was making a beeline to the bathroom in the corner, but Minho managed to grab his arm and pull him back before he could even step foot past the door.

The editor let out a squeak as Minho stood right behind him, holding his arm then his hand.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Minho questions with a pout as he leans against the younger.

"Me? Avoiding you?" Jisung swallows feeling Minho nod against his shoulder.

"Don't deny it," Minho laughs, turning Jisung around and pulling him into a tight hug. "I get irritated with your excuses, you know-"

"I- I'm not-"

"And the deadline's in an hour."

"Huh?" Jisung turns slightly in Minho's grasp.

"You still haven't submitted your story you know," Minho smiles brightly at the younger who only gave him confused looks and questioning "Huh?"s.

"I hate it when you avoid me," Minho mutters, Jisung furrowing his eyebrows. "And I get jealous when you don't avoid the others. It's because I try to fix what you're about to fix, right? Or I try to make it better when you think otherwise? Or maybe because you hate me interfering?"

"What? No-" Jisung replies with a breathless laugh. "Why would I do that?"

"It's just a mutual feeling between the reporters."

"I get them though," Jisung finally smiles at Minho, heart-shaped and all and with chubby cheeks that make Minho want to kiss them- but no. Office relationships were bad- bad- bad Minho! "But no... I wasn't avoiding you because of that."

"Ahah!" Minho exclaims, pointing an accusing finger at the editor. "So you are avoiding me!"

"No! Er- Well... Maybe?" Jisung sheepishly smiles, trying to push himself away from Minho's grasp only for the older to bring him back towards him. Jisung glances away, his cheeks beginning to burn under Minho's gaze, spreading to his neck, his collarbones, even to his fingertips that hovered over Minho's chest. "I was just... You know..."

"You didn't enjoy it, didn't you?" Minho frowns, Jisung perking up and exclaiming with wide eyes.

"No! I mean- yes!- Or, no, I didn't- No I didn't not enjoy it or-" Jisung's face burned red, trying to catch his breath. "But that wasn't why I was... Well... Look-" Uh oh, that's never good. Minho could only frown and furrow his eyebrows at Jisung who panicked and tried to chase after his words. "I 'm just- panicking? Well- what we did was so sudden and I thought it was just a one-time thing and it was just so awkward to just go up to you after it- you know? And- and- I couldn't live with the embarrassment of that! Like... You know?"

"No, I totally get you," Minho sighs, his voice dropping and his hands releasing Jisung. But they continued to press up against each other. "Do... Do you want it to be a one-time thing?"

"Honestly?" Jisung mutters, shaking his head. "No-"

"Oh thank God," Minho takes a deep breath, Jisung glancing at him with wide eyes. "I thought you would hate me forever."

"I mean... I kinda do??" Jisung stammers. "I- I mean... No- Wait yes! I do!" Jisung takes Minho's hands in his, guiding them to his hips as he wraps his arms around Minho's neck. He could feel how fast Jisung's heart was beating- like he's just ran four laps around the building- or made Changbin angry. "Because of you- you sometimes make me think of... You know... What happened and I get all..." Jisung glances away, Minho laughing and hugging him tight again. "I get all annoyed- like what you're doing right now- I'm getting annoyed at you."

"You're cute," Minho laughs, pressing a soft kiss to Jisung's neck which made him shudder.

"Oh my God!" Jisung groans, pushing away Minho. "Don't say that! Don't like- just throw that phrase-"

"Huh- It's even worse than I thought?" Minho leans in close, Jisung scowling at him. Minho pinches his cheek. "You're really cute and pretty, and perfect."

"I hate you, " Jisung takes in a deep breath with his eyes shut, and before Minho could tease him, Jisung was gripping his wrist, pulling him to the bathroom he had intended to hide in earlier.

Of course, pulling Minho into this very secluded space could only mean a few things and that made Minho's heart race. Especially when Jisung locked the door and wrapped his arms around Minho's neck, running his hands through his hair. Minho pins him against the wall, Jisung letting out a squeak as he glances up at Minho.

"Hi," Jisung breathes out.

"Hey," Minho replies, holding Jisung's hips. "You think we have time to...?"

"No, not really," Jisung clears his throat, placing a hand on his chest in an attempt to calm his heart. "I kind of have a deadline in less than an hour."

"It's okay..." Minho leans down kissing at the skin below Jisung's neck, making a soft sigh come from the younger as he grips at Minho's neck. "But I'll try to make it quick."

"Okay- okay," Jisung cranes his neck to the side, gasping when Minho grinds against him. Jisung pulls at Minho's hair which makes him groan. Minho turns him around, pulling him back and cursing when Jisung's ass presses against the tent in Minho's pants. The older helps him grind back, his hands trying to find balance against the wall.

"Oh fuck," Jisung gasps out when Minho latches to his neck, sucking, licking, and biting- but not too hard that it'll leave marks. Minho's hands roam under his button-up, fingers ghosting at his stomach. "You know, my section noticed that hickey you left last time. And Felix- he kept pestering me about you."

"I'll make sure to add more," Minho hums, unbuckling Jisung's belt.

"If you are- Just-" Jisung gasps when Minho kneads his ass, pulling him back and grinding harder into him. That hickey always ruined his day whenever someone brought it up. Renjun or Jaemin would always tease him for it and he would bark at them and make them do more work. But whenever someone asked him about it, a sense of pride and humiliation- that he just wants to yell that Lee Minho marked him and made him his- "Just make it where I can easily hide it."

Minho edges Jisung's pants down along with his underwear, making Jisung throw his head back into his shoulder when his hand wraps around his length, stroking softly. Minho continued most of his attention on Jisung's neck, biting and sucking the back of his neck and near the base of it as well.

Jisung only sighed and glanced back atMinho who arched an eyebrow at him as he spread precum all over Jisung's tip.

"Minho," Jisung whined, Minho feeling his dick throb in his pants. "You said you'll make it quick."

"I will," Minho hums, sucking another mark on his neck. "You want to feel good, right?"

"Anything'll feel good if it's from you- now just hurry up I need to- I need to get back to work!" Jisung pants as Minho pulls him off the wall, his back pressing up against the older's chest.

"You're so cute," Minho giggles, pressing a soft kiss to Jisung's neck. "Alright, I'll let you get back to work soon."

"Okay- Thank you," Jisung breathes out as Minho turns him around as a hand made itself comfortable on Jisung's thigh. Jisung unbuckled Minho's belt as well, taking out his cock with a soft whine that had him drooling- reminiscing about the time Minho ruined his voice for the following days.

"Be quiet though, okay?" Minho mutters, wrapping one of Jisung's legs around his waist and pushing him against the wall for some sort of leverage. "We don't know who's going to enter the break room."

"Okay- okay-" Jisung gasps as Minho wraps a hand around both of their cocks, his eyes screwing shut. "I'll try to be silent."

"Good boy," Minho smiles, Jisung's whining at that. Minho hand began to move, stroking them both and leaving Jisung a groaning mess trying to shut himself up by biting and licking Minho's neck. Of course, that made Minho's cock throb against his, and Jisung- despite the pleasure it gave him- stopped because it would make him make lots of noise. Instead, he rests his head against the older's shoulder, whining and whimpering at every stroke and every slight tug.

Minho takes deep breaths to calm himself- he tried to focus on any sounds outside the door- other than Jisung's whines and quiet moans of Minho's name into his ear- no matter how tempting he was. But he couldn't help but bucking up, especially when Jisung began to pull at his hair again.

That made a loud moan rip from Jisung's throat- hoping nobody heard, but at the same time, not caring enough to anyway.

It was just one moan, who could've-

"Hey I've been waiting a while for the bathroom- can you please hurry up jacking yourself off?"

Jisung and Minho stared at each other, both faces red, panting, and really embarrassed that someone caught them again- at least this time- no one knew it was them.

Minho clears his throat, silently shushing Jisung as he clears his throat again. "Oh- Okay!"

"Minho..." Jisung mumbles, a whisper but Minho could hear it clearly. Minho focuses all his attention on Jisung again, with his wide doe eyes behind his slightly foggy glasses, his face red and his hands rubbing gingerly at the hairs on the back of Minho's neck.

"What is it?" Minho mutters, stopping his hand.

"Can I... Can I kiss you?"

It was that question again. However, this time, more careful, more intimate- a question, where unlike an impulse such as last time, he had to think about. They were much closer this time- and not physically. He meant... well- before this, they did just talk about how they felt. How this wasn't a one-time thing. But was it just a "friends with benefits" type of situation? Or was it something more?

"You know, you don't have to ask every time," Minho replies, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Jisung's lips. No this wasn't an impulse. No, it wasn't- but it wasn't anything real either.

Maybe Minho just wanted to test where they stand?

Jisung moans into Minho's mouths as the older continues his ministrations, Minho shoving his tongue into the kiss.

His hand quickened it's pace around both of their cocks before Jisung spills between them, followed shortly by Minho. Minho pulls away from Jisung, panting and pressing another kiss to his lips before he collects the cum between them in his hand, edging his fingers between Jisung's lips. The younger happily sucks on his finger, cleaning the digits with a small hum and with eyes shut.

Minho felt his heart flutter that that, Jisung's swollen lips around his fingers, his foggy glasses crooked and falling off his nose, hair messy and face red.

And when Minho pulls away his fingers and Jisung looks up at him, he couldn't help but press another kiss to Jisung's lips.

"Was that good?" Minho questions, Jisung nodding as he catches his breath. "Okay... don't go avoid me now, okay?"

"Okay," Jisung smiles, giggling when Minho helps him fix himself.

"Dude, hello?" Ah shit, Minho completely forgot about the guy on the other side of the door- especially when Jisung's eyes go wide, covering his red face with his hands.

"What are you doing?!" Jisung whispers when Minho goes to open the door.

"Going out?"

"But they'll see us!" Jisung scolds. "I can't- oh my God..."

"Calm down," Minho laughs, placing Jisung right beside the door. "I'll go out first."

"What's that going to-"

"Shut up," Minho places a kiss to Jisung's lips, unlocking the door. He took a deep breath before walking out- meeting Kim Seungmin- a photographer on the third-floor newsroom.

He looked shocked to see his boss- confused even.

"You were uh- you..." Seungmin stammered out.

"Yes." To say Minho's face was warm was an understatement. His face was on fucking fire. This time, however, instead of Chan walking in on Jisung sucking on Minho's dick, it had to be Seungmin that finds out that Minho and Jisung were fooling around again- but this time, Seungmin didn't know Jisung was in the bathroom with Minho. Only that Minho was "pleasuring himself."

And Minho was very ashamed of that fact- but he was willing to lie and take all the embarrassment for Jisung, goddamnit!

Minho brings Seungmin away from the bathroom door, the younger's back toward the door.

"Look can we..." Minho clears his throat, Seungmin nodding his head. The older glances behind the photographer, nodding to Jisung as he quietly creeps out the door and out the break room. "We don't talk about this right?"

"I mean of course!" Seungmin perks up. "Only if you give me a raise-"

"Oh shut up!" Minho pushes away a laughing Seungmin. "Thanks though."

"You're welcome, chief- but- I do want a day off."

"Yeah, yeah- just don't bring it up to anyone." Minho smiles at the younger before walking out the break room, holding his racing heart and cooling his face with his cold hands.

"Thanks," Jisung giggles beside him, pushing up his glasses, Minho rolling his eyes with a smile. "For... Y'know..."

"Don't mention it," Minho waves a dismissive hand as the two walks over to the elevator. "So... we can do that again, right?"

"Of course!" Jisung exclaims, nodding as he calls the elevator.

"And you won't avoid me any more, right?"

"I mean... it depends," Jisung smiles sheepishly. "If you're being annoying again..."

Minho and Jisung laugh in each other's presence- until the elevator doors open, revealing a short, dark-haired editor glaring at the two of them.

"Changbin," Minho clears his throat, Jisung hanging his head and glancing away to keep from smiling. "How are you?"

"Yah! I said to get Jisung's story!" Changbin yells at him. "Instead you two are doing God knows what! Aish- this is why all the editors keep you from- Yah!"

Minho takes Jisung's hand, pulling him away from the elevator and running to the stairs, where they giggle and run up the steps to avoid Changbin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I decided to make this into a less than 7 chapters very short story


	3. Day Off

< Jisung✨🌻🐻🐿

**Wednesday** 3:43 PM

_Jisung_   
_Let me stay at your place_

No. 😖  
It's messy

_So??_   
_Idc let me go to your place._

🤔🤔  
Maybe  
But still no

_Fine_   
_Come to my place_

Why

_Bc_   
_Just come over_

But we have work??

_I'll drive you tmr_

No

_Too bad_   
_I'll wait for you at the bottom_   
_floor after work 💕_   
_**Read** 3:50 PM_

"And that should be it." Minho perks up from his seat, turning off his phone and glancing toward Changbin who looked like he wasn't listening to the staff meeting either, his eyes on his phone. "Questions?"

"Yeah, all you said can't be achieved in a day," Chan raised his hand.

"Well-" Taeyong hums. "You're forgetting to distribute these tasks between your sections."

"Fair enough," Chan mumbles with a shrug, gathering his things and everyone else following suit. "Wait- anything else, Minho?"

"Huh?" Minho questions with eyebrows raised. "Oh, nothing. Good job on the recent issues everyone- I want it like this all the time."

"You're only saying that because it gives you less work," Changbin perks up, Minho pointing at him with a click of his tongue and a nod.

"Oh, where's the advertising manager?"

"Not here, Hyunjin's covering for him," Chan points to a quiet editor in the back.

"You," Minho points to him as the main staff excuses themselves from the meeting. "Try to do it today, but I need the information on the advertisements we're adding to the newspaper."

"Yes, sir!" Hyunjin shot up, bowing as Minho walks out with Changbin.

"You need to go over the layouts I sent you. Check if there's anything wrong before we print it out," Changbin states as he continues tapping at his phone, texting a threat and another scold at Felix. "And if any of the ads are too big, notify me immediately. It'll be a hassle to change and cut off stories- the reporters hate me for it. And I love it."

"Uh uh," Minho agrees mindlessly, pressing the elevator button.

"And about tomorrow's issue Taeyong was going about," Changbin and Minho enter the elevator, holding open the door when a few editors and reporters run to catch it. Minho notices the head of orange hair on the other side of the elevator and they catch each other's eyes before Minho smiles, making Jisung look away with a pink face. "You need to go over the stories early. Chan told me about all the stories he got for this issue- we don't know what's appropriate for the issue or not. I guess the editors were working hard this month."

"It's because promotion day is coming up," Minho hums, giving Jisung another smile when the younger glances back at him, pushing up his glasses.

"Yeah and please don't give me another graphic designer. I already have Felix and that's already too much."

Minho felt something slip into his hand, a small post-it note from Jisung before he gets off at the second floor.

"Remember, even if you're the publisher, you still have a deadline," Changbin glares at him.

"Of course, Boss. Whatever you say," Minho teases, waving him off as Changbin rolls his eyes, walking out to the second-floor newsroom. Minho was alone in the elevator with a photographer minding her own business. He opens the small note from Jisung, almost expecting a heart or some sweet note- only to be met with "I'll go to your place if you get me an iced tea."

—-

"You actually got me iced tea?" Jisung exclaims as Minho waited for the younger outside the building, the sky dark and sidewalk only lit by the street lights.

"Of course," Minho arches an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because it's 9 o'clock at night?" Jisung laughs, accepting the drink anyway. "It was a joke, but thank you."

"Aish, you're really testing my kindness," Minho teases, leading the younger to his car before unlocking it.

"I don't understand why you allow it, either," Jisung replies, Minho shrugging.

Minho didn't understand why he allowed Jisung to get away with everything- what started this whole ordeal between them anyway. When he allowed Jisung to get the better of him or allowed the younger miss a deadline that one time without any real consequences, or took all the embarrassment only to keep Jisung from getting any (really, Seungmin won't let their incident in the bathroom die down).

Maybe it was because Jisung was such a good worker. He always worked hard, always finished his work on time, always followed orders.

Or maybe because Minho can't get enough of the younger.

Or maybe Minho was just too nice.

Or maybe he actually liked Jisung- liked him more than just sex.

"You are going to feed me, right?" Jisung perks up from his seat during the ride, glancing towards Minho.

"What would you like to eat? I can cook it for you."

"You can cook?!" Jisung exclaimed, his eyes wide and sparkling at the older who could only nod and lean away from the younger with a sheepish smile.

"Anything you want."

"Okay..." Jisung stares down at his lap, taking a sip of the iced tea settled between his hands. "How about I make something for you?" Jisung sat up, Minho arching an eyebrow at him. Jisung's cheeks grow pink, smiling and laughing breathlessly. "Y'know- I guess- It's because I want to repay you?"

"But it's still my fridge-"

"Shhh!" Jisung shakes his head, holding up a finger. "But I'm making dinner for both of us. Only the best!"

"Okay," Minho shrugs, smiling at Jisung. "Whatever you say."

\---

"Ta-da!" Minho opens his eyes and glances at the bowl of noodles in front of him, glancing up at Jisung who only smiled and stared at Minho expectantly.

"Ramyeon?" Minho bubbles, Jisung nodding. Minho takes the bowl, Jisung rushing back to the kitchen to fetch one for himself and a small plate of kimchi. He carefully hurried back to the couch, where Minho continued watching him with a smile and a short laugh.

"I thought you were going to make the best?" Minho questions, Jisung giving him and offended gasp.

"This is the best!" Jisung scolds, placing the plate of kimchi on the coffee table. "It's Jisung's famous Ramyeon!"

"But this is from the packet-"

"Shhh!" Jisung shushes him again, though this time, it was louder. "Just eat, sir, your soup'll get cold."

Minho chuckles at Jisung who only glances up and returning to his Ramyeon right after, hiding the smile on his face with the chopsticks and noodles.

"Here," Minho reaches over, placing some kimchi on Jisung's noodles, the latter glancing up. "That's Minho's famous kimchi for you."

Jisung rolls his eyes, focusing on the TV playing some drama he knew quite well and watched regularly. It's nice to know someone other than him liked this drama, and they both discussed the characters and plot as Jisung and Minho continued their Ramyeon.

When their bowls were empty though, Minho took both of them and the plate of kimchi, heading back to the kitchen where he washes them.

Jisung however, continues watching the drama, yelling to Minho to hurry up or he'll miss something very important in the show.

Minho returns to the couch, sitting beside Jisung who explained to Minho what had happened in the few minutes he was gone, Minho exclaiming that the protagonist was stupid for doing that and Jisung agreeing with him wholeheartedly.

Another episode had gone by, until Minho began to nudge Jisung, the latter glancing at him with raised eyebrows.

The older takes Jisung's head in his hand, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips which the latter instantly returns, eyes fluttering closed.

Jisung's hands caress the side of Minho's neck before sliding back and into his hair, humming letting Minho dominate his mouth- it was slow and not anything real. But Minho still had this soft pressure into Jisung, placing his hands into the small of Jisung's back and pushing the younger closer to him.

Minho nudges to his back, Jisung's legs wrapping around his waist as he the older pulls back, staring the orange-haired under him, his wide eyes behind that stupid, cute, round glasses of his.

They stay like that for awhile- feeling something more intimate that what was supposed to be the original- Jisung was just supposed to be a small help to him- someone that helped him get over his stress- someone that made his day better.

Now it was something else- Minho acknowledged that but he was hesitant to say it.

Jisung felt the same way right? Surely, the way he's staring at Minho right now- or how his hands ghosted over his neck. It surely meant something more.

"Minho..." Jisung gasped when Minho leaned down again, capturing Jisung's lips in a more passionate kiss, his tongue exploring Jisung's mouth as a hand ran over his thigh. The older sucked at his bottom lip, biting it to and enticing a small sound from Jisung. Minho would lean away to catch his breath before returning his attack on Jisung's lips, the latter breathing hard.

"Minho-" Jisung chokes out as Minho attacked his neck then, placing kisses and bites there, pushing up the black hoodie Jisung borrowed from him. The younger's hands tug at Minho's hair, cursing and shivering from the cold hands on his sides, traveling to his stomach. Jisung titled his head back, not minding when Minho made a mark at the base of his neck, then to his jaw.

"Minho!" Jisung exclaims, the older shooting up, eyes wide with concern.

"What? What is it?" The older asks, Jisung panting and trying to wipe off the burn on his cheeks.

"We can't have sex today!" Jisung perks up, reaching over to his bag and pulling out his laptop. "Oh fuck! I still need to edit four stories by 11!"

"Really?" Minho sighs, sitting back on his heels. "I feel like this is becoming a habit."

"What is?" Jisung bubbles, Minho crawling off of him and searching for his own laptop, opening it.

"Whenever we have sex, something has to interrupt, does it? Like, I kinda want to have a peaceful time together-" Minho shakes his head with a heavy sigh. "But whatever, send me some of the stories."

"Huh?" Jisung perks up, eyes wide. He fixes his crooked glasses, running a hand through his hair. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm helping you edit some of them, now hurry up. Unless you want to miss another deadline."

"Wow," Jisung gasps, smiling bright at Minho, gums and all. "The famous Lee Minho? Publisher, boss and highly regarded editor of our very daily publishing company! Editing one of my stories?!"

"Secretly. Me helping you edit stays a secret, okay?" Minho points an accusing finger at Jisung who nods frantically. "I won't hear the end of it if people find out."

"Okay! I promise!" Jisung giggles emailing two of the stories he needed to edit to Minho. The latter makes himself comfortable on the other side of the couch, leaning against the armrest as Jisung does the same on the opposite side.

"Tell me," Jisung starts, Minho glancing up before he starts editing. "What are some secrets to editing?"

The older snorts, shaking his head at the wide, doe-eyed man across from him. "Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're the editor-in-chief!" Jisung exclaims. "Me? Just a measly Features Editor."

"Oh? But stories from you are basically perfect."

"Yah, you're just saying that because I sucked your dick, huh?" Jisung barks, Minho choking on his own breath and suppressing a laugh into his sleeve. "No- but I want to become better- and don't even think about giving me a promotion because we have sex! I want an actual promotion given to be because of my skills!"

"Yeah- Yeah," Minho says dismissively. "I wasn't even planning to give you a promotion." Minho quirks an eyebrow at a small mistake, almost missing it while listening to Jisung ramble on. "But you want some editing tips- Always triple check your work."

"But I already knew that!" Jisung groans, Minho mocking him behind his laptop screen."I want something real, Min. Like... Maybe you could... "

Jisung halts, staring st his laptop without any real action. And he stared at it for a long while, before nodding and snapping his head towards Minho.

"Tell me- how did you start out?"

"I thought you were going to edit?" Minho scoffs. "It looks like I'm only one doing all the work here!"

"Please?" Jisung brought his hands together with a small bow. dark eyes hiding behind his plea. "Only this once, Min. And I'll work until I drop!"

"Well..." Minho sighs, halting the clicks and taps from his fingers onto his laptop. "Okay so... I was... Fresh out of college right? I was full of ambition and motivation to write something and expose the truth- But ah- it wasn't pretty at first." Minho recalls, crossing his arms. "I joined this very small magazine company as an investigative reporter. After having some experience as a stringer for multiple companies during college, it wasn't that hard to join. Plus- it wasn't anything big. Just a starting point."

"I didn't know you were an investigative reporter!" Jisung gasped, almost shutting his laptop if it wasn't for the bold reminder of a headline at the top of his screen. "Tell me more."

"I spent... I think at least a year at that firm until I was promoted to editor. See I was really happy at that. I finally had a section, I had control over stories. I was moving up in the world!" MInho chuckles, nodding. "But being a small firm... Y'know you're lucky you've worked at a big publishing company since day one. Working where I worked- all they did was pile so much work on me. Yes, I had control over my small section, but the thing is, the fact that I was the only editor in my section before the managing editor- it fucking sucked. Anyway- I stayed in that firm for about two more years until I left. Then I joined this company- the one we're both in right now. I started as a 'measly editor,' as you call it, worked my way up, took over as publisher and here I am now." Minho holds out his arms, nodding and smiling to himself at the fond memories before returning to Jisung with a bright look. "The Mighty Lee Minho. Editor-In-Chief, Publisher and yours truly."

"Huh, classic rags to riches I guess," Jisung bubbles, finally starting to edit his story, prompting Minho to do the same.

"Say..." Minho starts, coughing into his fist. "What made you want to start as a features editor anyway?"

"I don't know," the younger shrugged. "I kinda took journalism in high school, kinda fell in love with the features section, kinda wanted it to be a career or something- I know... Not as much of an exciting story as yours. Besides- other than journalism, I didn't know what else to do."

"Nah I think it's totally reasonable," Minho nods, Jisung tilting his head. "I mean you're doing what you love."

Minho almost laughed at his own irony- his immature irony. It made him feel warm nonetheless- and Jisung was so oblivious to it! He returned to his work as Minho stared at him, smiling small and quiet, despite the TV in the background.

Minho noticed how easy it was to get lost just staring at Jisung. He did it often- and tried to keep himself from doing it as it was deemed creepy by everyone else in the office. Especially when Felix or Changbin noticed him doing it when they have inspections on the second-floor newsroom.

But Minho couldn't help it. Okay, so what if he liked Jisung? They've had sex countless of times now- and Minho has never thought of Jisung's any less-

Minho shakes his head at this, focusing on the story instead of the long hours to come.

He about finished the second story when his eyes had started to get heavy, rubbing them with his sleeve, turning off the harsh light from the living room and instead opting for the soft glow of the TV, his laptop and the small lamp by the couch.

"Ji, are you done?" Minho questions, stretching with a long groan, looking past his laptop screen. Jisung, the hoodie mussing his hair, leaned against the couch, his head tilted to the side, quiet and with eyes closed. His glasses were still on, but they were about to fall off and Minho had to lean closer to the younger to determine if he was actually sleeping or not.

He was- probably for awhile as Minho took Jisung's laptop and noticed that the younger didn't go past the third paragraph of the first story.

He places both of their laptops on the coffee table, walking into his room and pulling the comforter from his bed, some spilling from his arms and dragging to the floor. Even so, he hangs it from the couch before moving Jisung over to his side.

One thing that Minho learned from sleeping with Jisung, is that the younger was a very heavy sleeper. He could sleep through an earthquake, maybe even death and he wouldn't wake up.

Most of the time, Minho complained about it. Now, he was just glad that Jisung didn't wake up- he looks too tired and Minho felt too bad to disturb him now.

He should complain to Jisung about this in the morning- leaving all the work to Minho and all. But Minho decided against it. Jisung needed a break every once in a while- it's not fair that Jisung helps him relieve his stress and Minho doesn't. This was a way to repay him, Minho guessed.

So Minho takes Jisung's laptop, placing the latter's head on his lap and covering him with the blanket. Using the armrest on his left side, he uses it as a table to place the laptop on and begins to edit.


	4. Late

Jisung stretched with a long groan, eyes still shut and arms pulling themselves high above his head.

He was warm, and he didn't want to leave his bed- but he knew he had to get up for work. it _was_ Friday- and Minho surely wouldn't mind if he missed a day right? He's finished everything he needed to do. Maybe five minutes more minutes wouldn't hurt?

He began to drift back to sleep when he heard faint clattering outside, his eyes popping open and body immediately shooting up from the bed.

Oh, shit- he wasn't home-

He glanced around, but after waking up so abruptly, his eyes had to adjust to the light, and his body begged him to lay back down. He didn't want to lay down though- he couldn't.

Gripping the blanket tightly, he pulled it slightly above his body, thanking God when he still had his clothes on.

He remembered working on the story last night... on the _couch..._ so how did he??

Minho. Right it was Minho.

The guy must've carried him off to bed after Jisung finished his stories- Holy shit- did Jisung even send it to Jae?!

Jisung scrambles about, searching for his laptop which was on the nightstand, opening it and hurriedly going through the edited stories. He couldn't believe the huge sigh that ripped through his throat when he noticed that Jae had seen it and already gave it the get-go for the layout team to start organizing it.

But he doesn't remember sending it to Jae either- Jisung squinted, bringing the laptop closer. His lack of glasses made everything blurry, and after closely reading the story he edited- he doesn't remember that word either! Or that one! Or rewording this phrase-

Oh, God-

Jisung slapped his hands on his face, groaning and throwing himself back on Minho's bed.

His face had gotten warm- and he tried to keep himself from dying of embarrassment.

"I want to get a promotion off my skills, my ass!" Jisung scolded himself. "You fell asleep and let Minho edit all your stories! _Ugh_!"

Now Jisung has to go outside in humility- admit that he was a sad excuse of an editor and let his _editor-in-chief_ edit his own story when Minho was going to see it anyway when Changbin sends him the drafts and the final layouts of the newspaper-

Jisung shoots up from the bed again, trying to peek outside the open door.

Maybe he could just jump out the window- like a one-night stand?

But they've already gone through this! Jisung isn't a one-night stand so why does he want to be one right now?!

Well, at least he still had his clothes on- er- Minho's clothes on...

Right he borrowed that too...

Jisung wanted to cry. Now that he and Minho have a secret "relationship"- if he could even call it that- Jisung feels like he's just using Minho now. He's not- he swears! At least not consciously.

So Jisung slips out of Minho's bed, creeping to the door and peeking outside to the apartment's small hallway. He couldn't see the kitchen from there but he could definitely hear the TV on and clattering in the kitchen, the sink going off right after.

As he walked outside to the kitchen, he tried to refrain from making any noise, picking up his foot right after when the floor was bound to creak under him.

Peeking around the corner, he notices Minho in the kitchen, all dressed and ready for work, cleaning the dishes with his sleeves rolled up, his tie flipped to his back to keep it from getting wet.

Jisung has to swallow down anything sexual he thought of- they had work goddamnit! And his recent horrible work ethic was definitely not in a position to excuse that.

Jisung hit his head and sighed to himself. Don't look at Minho's ass or thighs, he reminded himself as he finally separated himself from the wall.

Minho still didn't notice him when he was behind the older, so he went to tap his shoulder but hesitated. He bit his tongue to keep from saying anything- what _could_ he say?

Before Jisung could retreat back to Minho's room, the said man turned around, eyes wide and really taken back with the younger just standing there.

"Oh- you're-"

Jisung went up and hugged him, hanging his head and hiding his pink face from the older.

"Oh- Uh-" Minho took deep breaths, taking hold of the sink counter behind him. "Good morning?"

"Yah! Why didn't you wake me up last night- Aish!" Jisung scolds Minho, pulling away. "You're my boss- Yah- you need to act like my boss when there's work to be done not be all soft on me- They were my stories to work with! I'm fine with you helping but you didn't have to do all four- Aish! You should've woken me up last night, yelled at me, and made me-"

Jisung shut up when he realized he was getting mad at his _boss_ when he just complained about Minho not getting mad at him for not doing his work.

Minho leans down and pressing a soft kiss on Jisung's lips, the younger returning it out of instinct before pushing the older away.

"Yah! I'm mad at you right now!"

"See? You're all soft on-" Minho's eyes widen, trying to stifle a laugh behind his hand, Jisung scoffing.

"Don't laugh! What's so funny now?!"

"Look," Minho smiles, pulling out his phone and handing it to Jisung. Jisung looks at himself through the camera, almost screeching at his awful bed head before shoving Minho's phone to his chest, covering his face.

"Goddamnit Minho!" Jisung yells, hitting a laughing Minho who tries to block him before running away from Jisung, making many turns around the kitchen island. "You don't make my life any easier, yah! You-" Jisung pulls Minho back, both tripping over their own feet and falling to the floor with a harsh thump surely to make the neighbors downstairs raise eyebrows.

"Ow. ow, ow!" Jisung whines, trying to push off Minho only for the older to stay on top of him. "MInho! You're too heavy-"

"I could fall asleep here," MInho hums, Jisung groaning.

"Ugh! You suck!" Jisung yells at him.

"You're the one to talk-" Minho mocks him before crossing his arms with no intention of getting off of Jisung.

Jisung barks another insult at him only for Minho to ignore and laugh at him. This was too embarrassing for him! He didn't sign up for any of this when he made a move on Minho months ago!

And what did he sign up for exactly?? To be ridiculed and teased by Minho who _thinks_ he can do whatever he wants because they've seen each other's- No!

If _only_ he finished editing last night he wouldn't be flustered or embarrassed by Minho.

Then again...

The guy _did_ just do it for him to save the lecture of "with great power comes with great responsibility," Jae gives all of the junior editors who miss deadlines at the end the month. It has a reputation of being very boring- an encouragement to everyone to turn in their work on time.

Jisung has been missing a few lately because of Minho- and Jisung would _definitely_ miss a few deadlines if it means Minho would stick a dick up his ass but- Jae is also _definitely_ going to call him out in the special meeting for irresponsible editors. He's just glad he's not a photographer. Everyone hates Chan and Changbin for their lectures.

Jisung guessed he'll be considered a special guest this month. One of the second floor's top editors- getting a _lecture_? And what's his excuse? _Yeah, I'm getting wrecked by the boss._

He shouldn't be irritated at Minho. It's Jisung's fault for letting Minho do all this to him- spoiling him and all that. And Jisung can help himself but let Minho do it anyway! Minho was too addicting and he was right about Jisung being all soft on him but- but still!

"Minho!"

"Okay, okay!" The said man laughs, turning and instead faced Jisung, trapping the blushing younger under him. "Hi."

"Don't look at me like that," Jisung murmurs, his heart in his throat, the said main smiling wide at him.

"Sorry, you just look cute like this," Minho mutters, Jisung scoffing at him, shutting his eyes and looking away. "I can- I can kiss you, right?"

Jisung's eyes flutter open, blinking at the older before bringing Minho's face closer to his and pressing their lips together with a small sigh. Minho leaned closer to the younger, tilting his head and exploring Jisung's mouth slowly, hesitant and soft.

It was the softest kiss Minho's ever given him. No teeth, or tongue- it was sweet. It took Jisung back a little- Jisung loves it when Minho was rough with him- but he decided he loved it even more when Minho held him like this. The feeling of Minho lips on his, his hands on Jisung's hips, thumbing them gently. And that feeling when straight to his dick too, making a quiet sound in the back of his throat.

"Minho," Jisung whispers as the older pulls away, nodding and blinking at the younger. "The kitchen floor is kinda dirty."

"Oh, sorry," Minho perks up, helping Jisung off the floor and settling him atop a kitchen counter.

"Y'know..." The shorter places his hands on the latter's cheeks. Glancing away, his cheeks warmed up at the gaze Minho had on him. "I don't mind... I don't mind if we're _a little_ late to work."

"I thought there's no sex when we have important work?" Minho chuckles, arching an eyebrow.

"I mean- You know-" Jisung whines, shaking his head. "I would rather get dicked down than getting yelled at by Changbin. Wouldn't you?"

"That should be obvious," Minho sighs when Jisung leans closer to Minho, leaving kisses to the older's neck. "I would choose Changbin."

"Really?" Jisung snorts, leaving a bite on the older's neck. He grabs Minho's hand, leading them over his thigh, to his hips, up Minho's hoodie, and to his side as he lays down on the counter. He gets a little more confidence now that Minho's eyes never left his body. "I could just finger myself in your bedroom while you go to work-That'll still work. Of course, it's not your dick."

"I said _would_ ," Minho murmurs, leaning closer to Jisung as the younger's legs wrap around his middle. "But if it's you, then I might as well never go to work."

Jisung laughs at that, pressing a quick kiss to Minho. "Thanks, but don't. Our publishing firm needs you."

Minho didn't hesitate to make out with the editor, dominating his mouth, sucking on his tongue and running his hands over Jisung's body, the younger moaning into the kiss. Jisung runs his hands through Minho's hair, sort of an instinctive, calming habit Jisung formed while with Minho.

Even so, when Jisung tugged to Minho's hair, the older moaned into the kiss, making Jisung whine when the latter pulled away.

"You sure you wanna fuck right now, Ji?" Minho pants, eyeing a hot and flustered Jisung under him. Minho places a hand on Jisung's warm cheek, the younger leaning into the touch. "I- I mean..."

"Minho," Jisung furrows his eyebrows, letting Minho pull down his pants. "You kinda made me really horny- and I _really_ don't want to jack myself off in the shower."

"Wait," The older takes hold of Jisung's wrist before he could pull Minho's hoodie off of himself. "Leave that on for me."

"Does my boss like to see me in his clothes?" Jisung laughs breathlessly, Minho rolling his eyes.

"Shut up," Minho presses a long kiss to Jisung's lips. "You talk too much."

"And you're too annoying," Jisung fires back, sitting up before wrapping his arms around Minho's neck. "Not gonna lie, I've been wanting to get fucked over a kitchen counter by you."

"You could've just asked," Minho scoffs, nudging Jisung off the counter and turning him around. He grabs Jisung's chin, turning his head and placing a sloppy kiss to his mouth, sucking on his bottom lip. His other hand slides onto his thigh when he licks the roof of Jisung's mouth, the younger moaning.

"There were too many times we've almost got caught," Jisung pants, grinding back into the older. "Right now- I just hope you focus on me."

"All my attention's yours," Minho groans, pushing past the hem of Jisung's boxers and grabbing hold of his length, stroking slowly. Jisung gasped at the friction, covering his mouth with his sleeve and shutting his eyes.

"Okay," Jisung hiccups when Minho bites and sucks at his neck. The older bends him over the counter, helping Jisung from his boxers before massaging the curve of his ass.

"I'll be right back, okay?" The taller kisses Jisung's cheek before hurrying into his room, Jisung trying to keep himself from thinking too much about Minho's dick before he even gets to see it.

And again, he manages to submit to Minho without any complaints- he couldn't help it. It's Minho. He can't resist Lee Minho, and that was pretty special.

Burying his face into his arm, he reaches down, stroking himself and moaning the older's name.

Why was he so infatuated with the older? Outside of sex, they didn't have a close relationship. Hell, they didn't even talk much at work before Jisung came up to Minho asking the older to fuck him. Yet here they were, like some couple or something- but Jisung kind of did want them to be a couple- kind of- not really-

He was just scared to. It's Lee Minho. No one ever knows what he's thinking.

"You missed me," Minho teased as he returned to the kitchen, a bottle of lube in hand. Jisung nods, pulling his hand away and returning to the counter as he waited for Minho.

Jisung sighed at the comforting feeling of lubed fingers prodding at his ass. The two have had many escapades in the past months of their newfound relationship but in no way have they ever used proper lube like this. It was either saliva or lotion, and since publishing firms and bathrooms usually don't have _any_ bottles of lube lying around, Jisung was so happy that they finally had something proper.

The younger hissed at the intrusion though, screwing his eyes shut and gnawing at the sleeve of Minho's hoodie.

"I hate it when you hide your sounds," Minho whispers to Jisung, moving his finger around before easing in a second one. "I wanna hear you, baby."

"Sorry," Jisung gasps, glancing back. "I can't help it-"

"Don't hide yourself, Ji. I wanna see and hear you," Minho adds a third finger, pumping them faster. He eyes how Jisung clenches around his fingers, how broken moans spill from his lips, hips grinding back onto his fingers. Minho groaned at the sight, stroking himself through his pants, uncomfortable at the tight material. "Fuck, you're so beautiful like this. Can I fuck you?"

"I thought... I thought that was the point?" Minho hums as he pulls his hand away, Jisung edging back until his bare ass hits Minho's still clothed cock, grinding back and making soft, obscene noises.

Already out of breath, Minho grabs the counter edge, the other gripping Jisung's hip as he helps the younger grind into him.

Minho hastily pulls down his pants and boxers, wrapping a hand around his length with a hiss before lathering it in a generous amount of lube. He wastes no time pushing the tip past the rim, inching further and further as Minho draws out moans and hiccups from Jisung.

Jisung would especially moan out Minho's name when he felt the older throb inside him, holding onto the smooth granite of the counter for some sort of leverage until Minho is fully seated inside him.

"Are you okay?" Minho questions, panting, Jisung nodding. "It feels okay, right?"

"Minho," Jisung heaves out, whining when Minho slowly pulls out, sliding back in. "Why- Why do you keep asking that? We've done- We've done this a million times. Of course, it feels good. It feels- Shit- you feel _amazing._ "

"I don't want to hurt you, okay?" The older replies, placing a hand on Jisung's atop the counter. Jisung eyes Minho from the side, his heart swelling, his heart quickening if it's not already as quick. "Like- Like At all."

"Oh- oh okay-" Jisung shuts his eyes, focusing on each thrust, how the tip of Minho's cock would brush against his prostate, making him shiver, Minho's breath on the back of his ear, his hand on Jisung's, the other on his hip.

Minho quickened his pace, letting out a groan when Jisung clenched around him.

Both Minho and Jisung heard the older's phone ring behind him, Minho ignoring the annoying sound as he continues pounding into the younger, all the while Jisung letting out curses and moaning pleas and Minho's name.

The ringing cut off, then came back up again, as annoying as ever.

Before it could get to the second ring, it cut off. For a moment it was silent and Minho could give Jisung all his attention again.   
Until the phone on the living room started ringing, the answering machine picking up whoever the fuck was ruining Minho's and Jisung's time together.

"Minho, I know you're at home! Pick up, goddamnit!" Changbin yelled from the answering machine before a click and another tone.

"I think you should get that-" Jisung couldn't help but giggle, only to yelp when Minho pulls him back, his back against the older's chest, Minho halting his movements but never pulling out of Jisung.

"Like I said last night, this is becoming a habit," Minho growls out, Jisung bubbling as he tries to catch his breath. Minho reaches for his phone, placing his head on Jisung's shoulder and wrapping a hand around Jisung's length, making a sharp gasp come from the latter's lips.

"Minho, what are you-" Jisung whines when Minho latches onto his neck, pressing wet kisses there as he presses on Changbin's contact, bringing the phone up to his ear.

"Fucking finally! Why aren't you at work today, dipshit?" Jisung heard Changbin bark from the other side of the call.

"Yah, I'm getting really tired of your shit, Changbin," Minho barks back, spreading the precum on Jisung's dick, the younger trying his absolute best to keep from making any noises. He quickly presses the too long of a sleeve against his mouth, throwing his head back. "And I'm your boss."

"So? When we we first joined, you said to always remind you and be your 'secretary' or whatever the fuck- I let you order me around, but I'm here to keep you from slacking off- Yah!" Jisung tries to move his ass, Minho shutting his eyes. "You're with Jisung, aren't you?"

Minho's eyes snap open and Jisung, who heard Changbin because of how close he was to Minho, let out a small squeak before screwing his eyes shut in hopes that Changbin didn't hear.

"Why the fuck-"

"Don't try to get smart with me, Lee Minho," Changbin snorts. "Jisung's not here either. And Felix kinda told me."

"God... Damnit," Minho heaves out, rolling his eyes.

"What did you expect from Felix? He's gotta at least tell _one_ person with that loud ass mouth of his," Changbin scoffs. "Is Jisung there? Hey, Jisung!"

"Yah! Shut up!" Minho hisses as he bends Jisung over the counter again, thrusting slowly out of Jisung who buries his face into his sleeves. "You're so loud, someone might hear you!"

"Ah, so it's true then," Changbin laughs. "Okay, so when you're done sticking your dick in Jisung- go to work. I hate acting like publisher and editor-in-chief, I already have too much work and I'm not too keen on asking one of the managing editors to take charge."

Leaving Minho speechless, Changbin hangs up, leaving the kitchen quiet except for Jisung's quiet, breathless whines.

"Minho?" Jisung questions, the older placing his phone on the counter. "When- when are you going to move?"

"Sorry, geez, the nerve of Changbin," Minho growls, hugging Jisung close to him.

"Minho! Pay attention to me," Jisung moans.

"Right, Sorry," Minho groans when Jisung clenches around him, starting to thrust into the younger again. "Fuck- sorry, Ji. Don't worry, you'll always have my attention."

Jisung nods, gasping when Minho quickened his pace, meeting the older's thrusts and letting out wanton moans and curses of Minho's name, all the while trying to hide his face into the sleeve of Minho's hoodie.

"Minho- God- Minho-" Jisung babbled on, trying to take hold of anything near him. Minho holds Jisung's hand again, Jisung seeing white when Minho finally pounds into his prostate. The older grabs his messy hair, pulling his head back while his other hand intertwines with Jisung's again.

At that, Jisung felt warm all over- not the temperature warm he felt too. It was the kind where he felt butterflies- the kind where he focused on how close Minho was to him- or how, despite their relationship revolving around mostly sex, Minho was still so kind to him- treating him like the only other person in the world.

It was nice- Jisung admitted that. He was hella nice.

"Jisung, fuck, you're so perfect," Minho mutters to Jisung, the younger screwing his eyes shut and letting out a broken moan. "You're always the best for me-"

"Don't stop, Minho," Jisung keens, panting hard and leading Minho's hand to his mouth, licking and sucking on the digits. "Oh- Don't stop."

Jisung was drooling at the amount of pleasure from Minho's dick he was receiving, wanting more. Minho releases Jisung's hair before reaching down and wrapping a hand around Jisung's length, jacking him off in time with his thrusts.

"Minho-" Jisung cries out, Minho sucking on Jisung's neck.

"Cum for me," Minho pants, Jisung spilling all over Minho's hand and counter gasping when Minho didn't stop fucking him. It was at the edge of Jisung's oversensitivity when Minho came inside him, riding out his high before slowing down and coming to a complete stop.

Both of them were out of breath, panting heavily and sweaty, Jisung grateful for the cool granite around him.

"You know," Minho sighs, wiping his saliva coated fingers on his hoodie Jisung was wearing. "You kinda owe me for leaving me all four stories last night."

"Why, is fucking me not enough?" Jisung scoffs, the older pushing the cum on his fingers past Jisung's lips, the younger licking it off with a small moan.

"No," Minho hums with a smile, rubbing Jisung's hip. "I don't know, kinda want free lunch today."

"Then pull out, asshole, I'll get you lunch today," Jisung pants, the older carefully sliding out of Jisung who grimaced. Minho helps him to his feet, hugging him from behind with head on his shoulder as he leads the two of them to the bedroom. "I'm a sad excuse for an editor, aren't I?"

"Yes you are," Minho laughs, helping Jisung out of his clothes before they enter the bathroom. Jisung turns around, sliding Minho's tie from his neck, unbuttoning his dress shirt before sliding that off as well.

"But you could've woken me up-"

"I didn't want to wake you up- you looked tired," Minho turns on the shower, the two entering before shutting the glass door that separated the shower from the bathroom. "So..."

"Still," Jisung pouts, Minho laughing as he wets Jisung's god-awful messy hair. "We're editors, sleep isn't a thing."

"You should still take of yourself, dumbass." Despite the light-hearted insult Minho threw at Jisung, he couldn't help but look up at the older, eyes wide and cheeks puffed, making Minho coo at him.

"You're too cute, Jisung," Minho hums, helping the younger shampoo his hair. "Like- seriously."

"Stop that," Jisung glares at him. "I hate it when you're soft on me."

"See, I can't help that either," Minho smiles wide, pressing a light kiss to Jisung's lips. "You're so cute that you make me want to keep you forever. But you keep running away from me- you really are like a squirrel- you know you must be special if you're making me take a shower twice in one morning."

"Minho, what do you think would've happened if I hadn't... Y'know... Asked you to have sex with me that night?"

"Nothing. Nothing would've happened," Minho hums, washing Jisung off. "But I'm glad you did."

"You are?" Jisung brightens, Minho nodding. "Me too..."

Minho hums, leaning down and pressing their lips together, Jisung wrapping his arms around Minho's neck. The older coaxes Jisung's mouth open, exploring his mouth and humming into the kiss.

Jisung considered Minho's kisses as a habit. It felt so familiar, so warm- It was also an instinct, something Jisung would chase after when he stares at Minho long enough. He doesn't like how their relationship was kept secret. Though, his section would question him when he stared at Minho's direction for too long, perking up and telling the others that he was just dozing off.

Minho pulls away to take a breath, returning to Jisung's lips.

"Minho," Jisung breathes out when the older latches to his neck, biting and sucking on spots near the base of his neck. "You're making me horny again, damn it."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Minho teases, his breath tickling Jisung's neck.

"We have work today," Jisung gasps, feeling Minho's hand on his thigh. Jisung takes hold of it, pushing the older against the tiled wall before falling to his knees, wrapping a hand around Minho's length. "But just real quick- kinda missed going down on your dick too."

"Damn," Minho breathes out, Jisung wrapping his lips around the tip, sucking lightly. "Shit."

Jisung meets Minho's eyes, looking past his lashes with puffed cheeks.

Jisung inches down Minho's cock before slowly pulling off before it could touch the back of his throat. He runs a heavy tongue along the side, Minho cursing and gripping Jisung's wet hair.

"Fuck, Ji. I love your mouth."

"I know," Jisung smiles, jacking Minho off as he focuses his on sucking the tip of his cock. "Do you wanna fuck my mouth?" Jisung questions, taking all of Minho's dick in his mouth again, rubbing his thigh.

"Fuck yes," Minho pants, tightening his hold on Jisung's hair. "Can I?"

Jisung nods, moaning around Minho's length before pulling away. He shut his eyes, wrapping a hand around his own cock as Minho pushes his past Jisung's lips, easing it in and out slowly with low hisses. Minho takes it slow, making sure to feel every inch of Jisung's throat, every moan around his dick feeling like heaven.

"Jisung, Jisung," Minho screws his eyes shut, using both of his hands to grip Jisung's hair. He goes faster, Jisung tearing up everytime Minho hits the back of his throat. Even so, his hand around his dick also sped up, gasping and choking around Minho's cock when the older snaps his hips up.

He tried to pull away, only for Minho's hand to keep him there, heaving as he continues fucking Jisung's mouth.

"Jisung- you're too perfect, so perfect for me," Minho praises, Jisung moaning as his hand around his cock sped up. Minho constantly abused the back of Jisung's throat- many, if not all of the editors would notice it later, but that didn't cross any of their minds- both too focused on one another.

Minho moaned loudly as he snaps his hips up repeatedly, his head hitting the wall. "Jisung," He breathes out. "I'm going- I'm going to cum on your face."

Jisung nods an agreement before Minho gives a couple more thrusts, pulling Jisung's face away from his dick. Their eyes met and Minho rested the tip on Jisung's lip, stroking himself quickly.

"Oh shit- Jisung- fuck, I love you."

Jisung screwed his eyes shut, coming on his hand and gripping Minho's thigh for leverage. The older eyes the younger, out of breath before he spilled all over Jisung's face, his lips, his nose, his lashes, his cheeks. Instantly, Minho entered Jisung's way too inviting mouth again, riding out his high with slow thrusts.

He stilled inside of Jisung's mouth, keeping his head there, and staring down at the younger.

"You're amazing," Minho breathes out. Another thrust and he finally pulls away from Jisung. He helps the younger to his feet, connecting lips before Jisung gathers all the cum off his face and licks it off.

"Don't ever give anyone else a blowjob," Minho scolds, Jisung smiling and nodding. "Only me. I don't want to share you."

"Minho," Jisung giggles, his voice absolutely ruined, his lips red and abused. "What makes you think I give anyone a blowjob for free?"

"I don't know, but if you're thinking about it- don't. You're mine and only mine."

Jisung remembered that Minho said that he loved Jisung earlier. It felt like an in the moment time of thing but- to hear it from Minho-

"Okay," Jisung bubbles, the two returning under the showerhead. "But do I still owe you lunch? We did just fuck, and I gave you a blowjob."

"Yes," Minho nods, smiling and hugging Jisung. "But not today. Maybe tomorrow."

—-

"Let's see who we have on today's list, ah yes, Brian I made sure to reserve your favorite seat near the front over there," Jae points to a seat nearest to the board, the other managing editor flipping off his fellow managing editor. "Vernon! Seungkwan, Johnny- really making the ladies run for their money huh? Take a seat. Today's topic absolutely interesting!"

Jae's smile almost dropped at the short, orange-haired man that walked into the board room, nodding before smiling again.

"Ah, a new guest. Han Jisung, welcome welcome. Usually, once you go to one lecture you always return. They're just that interesting. Take a seat, prepare to listen."

Jisung groans as he takes a seat near the back, hiding his face into his hands as he waits for the rest of the editors and reporters to enter the boardroom.

They all sat near the front where Jae was, all accustomed to the order their names were called, Jae barely even needing to call a name out loud before an attendee interrupts him.

"Good morning everyone, today we have a new guest, say Hi, Han, and tell us a fact about yourself." Everyone turns to Jisung who only seemed to sink into his chair, his face warming up at the unwanted attention.

"Hi. I'm Jisung- I- I- I'm a features editor."

"Nice- anyway, today is our monthly lecture. And I'd like to talk about- hear this- laziness. _What is_ laziness? Yes, Jennie? Brian- Dude- phones aren't allowed. Give it to me-"

"Seriously? We're in the same position! A managing editor bossing around another managing editor literally makes no sense. I'm not even supposed to be here. I give instructions to the rest of the newsroom when you're off doing shit like this."

"You'll get this _after_ the meeting, thank you," Jae hisses, taking Brian's phone away with a scoff. "Look, most companies fire editors and reporters who miss enough deadlines. Lucky for you all, us at the main staff opted for these meetings. It's less money wasted, and less layouts. Luckily, though, we write backup stories to cover you guys, and y'know... ya'll get paid less- but ya know- that's for another day."

Jisung perks up at someone knocking, eyes widening and turning towards the window, thinking it was a bird that had flew into the glass. When he heard it again, he turns to the glass door, no one. Then he turns to the glass wall separating the room and the hallway, though the blinds were shut- oh.

Minho was crouching by the floor, slouching so Jisung could see him past the blinds.

Minho waved and smiled at him, Jisung shaking his head and sighing. The older brings his hands together and somewhat bows- or as much as he could anyway. Jisung guessed it was an attempt to apologize- being the reason why Jisung kept missing deadlines and all.

He pointed to his phone, typing in something before Jisung pulls out the device, pulling up Minho's message thread.

 **< Cat bitch**💕💕🐱

 **Tuesday** 9:06AM

Sorry 🤧🤧🙇‍♂️🙇‍♂️🙇‍♂️

Please forgive me? 🥺🥺  
  


Well, Jisung smiled at the apology anyway since Minho looked like he felt really bad and it was Minho. Jisung can't stay-

"It's also less of a hassle, right, Jisung?" Jisung almost shrieks at the hand that slaps his shoulder, glancing up and seeing Jae smiling wide at him. "Phone, please."

Jisung tensed, shutting off his phone before hesitantly sliding it to Jae who thanked him, putting it in his pocket.

"By the way, I wonder why you've been missing many deadlines lately- oh, our amazing publisher has come to see how the meetings going," Jae smiles and waves at Minho who waves back before scrambling to his feet, walking away with a pink face.

"I think I should add your name to the list of returning members," Jae snorts, patting Jisung's shoulder before returning to the front of the board.


	5. Timely

Tonight was pretty special.

It was around 10 o'clock and was one of the few nights where the publishing firm didn't have an issue due the next day. No one stayed overtime, no one stayed to edit, no one except the janitor who always went around sweeping and cleaning the building before locking up.

That being said, that day was also a day for celebrating. An issue of theirs- their hard work as reporters, editors, photographers, managers and all the like- it won an award! And when it was time to clock out, they all cheered, happy and congratulating each other.

They all saved their work, turned off their computers one by one before gathering their things and all chattering as they filled up the elevators, heading to the parking lot.

Except for Minho who stayed in his office, going over the emails he needed to send companies to advertise in their newspaper. His head had started to spin, pinching the bridge of his nose when a quiet knock came from the door.

A familiar smile and a head of orange hair popped in, Minho smiling back at the man behind the round glasses.

"You're still working?" Jisung questions, furrowing his eyebrows before walking over to Minho's desk, a few binders in his arms, a bag hanging from his shoulder.

"Mhm," Minho hums, eyeing Jisung as he stands in front of the desk. he arches an eyebrow, smiling again at Jisung whose cheeks warmed at the action. "Is anything wrong?"

"No," Jisung mutters, leaning down to Minho before leaving a kiss on his lips. "Kinda. Why are you working late again? There's no issue tomorrow, and the day after."

"What about the day after that?" Minho chuckles, Jisung sighing as he sits on the desk, taking a small figurine on Minho's desk and inspecting it. 

"You're working yourself to death, Min," Jisung scoffs, rolling his eyes. "You should at least go out with us-"

"Going out? No way," Minho shakes his head, returning to his laptop. "I thought you knew me? All I do is sleep, work, and eat."

"Aw come on, Minho! You have me now! You do me too-" Jisung lays on the desk with a laugh, his head next to the older's hand. With eyes wide, he pleads Minho. His glasses flipped to his forehead, causing Minho to laugh at the younger and fix it. He reminisced about the first night he and Jisung hooked up together, on this very same desk- around this time too. "Just go!"

Minho rolls his eyes, placing his chin on his palm and smiling down at the younger. "Are you going?"

Jisung brightens, nodding furiously.

"Okay," Minho hums, logging out of his laptop before shutting it. "Okay, I'll go."

"You will?" Jisung shoots up, Minho nodding and shoving his laptop in his bag.

"Of course- only because you're going," Minho grabs his coat and bag, walking out his office. Jisung scrambles to his feet, running after the older. "So you'll take care of me, right?"

"Of course! Of course!" Jisung bubbles, pushing up his glasses as the two enter the elevator. They enter, standing next to each other. "I'll make sure you won't start working in the bar."

"That's hilarious," Minho deadpanned, sneaking a hand around Jisung's waist and pulling him close to his side. "But seriously, I would love to get away from work, if at least once."

"See? That's the spirit," Jisung elbowed Minho, the two smiling at each other. The elevator doors opened, the two perking up when they recognized their co-workers still on the main floor, Minho's hand leaving Jisung's waist as fast as it was even there.

"Wow, Lee Minho out of his cave, that's a miracle," Jae laughs, hitting Minho's back who only shrugged it off. "You coming with us?"

"Yep! He is!" Jisung smiles wide, nudging their boss. "Managed to convince him."

"Of course you-" Felix coughed out as the other editors gave him questioning looks. Felix immediately paled when he caught Minho's glare, laughing awkwardly before shrugging. "I mean- Jisung's the most convincing out of all of us, right? To convince the boss- that's saying something, right?"

"Okay! I think that's everyone though, let's go!" Jisung exclaimed, the other editors laughing amongst themselves and chattering as they walk to the nearest bar. Minho and Jisung stayed behind the group, no one paying them no mind as they walked in silence.

It was one of the few times they had alone time- well- they've always had alone time- but alone time without sex. Jisung couldn't help but flush at the older beside him, their hands touching every once in a while.

"I don't think you were here when I first got a job at this publishing firm- but this is maybe the third time I've ever celebrated anything for work," Minho spoke, Jisung perking up at the sound.

"Really? Why?" Jisung questions.

The older shrugs, taking hold of Jisung's binders so he didn't have to carry anything. "I just worked too much- I kept thinking about the next issue."

"But it's good to take breaks," Jisung hums, smiling at him.

"Yeah- I guess- it is nice to take a break every once in a while," The older nods. "It's also nice to have someone to have it with."

"Is this your way of saying you appreciate my presence?" Jisung coos, Minho rolling his eyes.

"I'm saying it's nice to have a break with the rest of the editors."

"Ah," Jisung nods, sucking in a sharp death. "And to think I thought the same."

"You do?" Minho exclaims, clearing his throat and shaking his head. "I mean- you do."

"Yes, I do. Unlike you, I'm not in denial-"

"But I'm not denying anything," Minho halts, Jisung staring up at him with wide eyes. "I like hanging out with you too- we don't do it enough and- and you know- it's nice."

"Are you talking about- is it sex?" Jisung raised his eyebrows.

"No- No!" Minho sighs. "I really like hanging out with you, _you_ \- like right now- and when you bought me lunch before- when you stay the night at my place and fall asleep next to me- You know... That kind of stuff."

"Oh..."

"Oh? Jisung, say something else, you made me nervous-"

"I mean- Oh! I didn't think you actually enjoyed my presence when you're not sticking a finger in my ass," Jisung laughs before taking Minho's hand, dragging him along the sidewalk. "We should go- they kinda left us."

"Oh yeah!" Minho exclaimed, walking with Jisung, catching his eye. "Can you give me a kiss before we meet up with them though?"

"No, you dork," Jisung bubbles, shaking his head at the older. Nevertheless, they slowed down, Minho leaning down and pressing a quick peck to Jisung's lips who immediately flushed at the action, covering his mouth in a dramatic gasp. "Minho, we're in public."

"I don't see any of our coworkers around-" Minho and Jisung stupidly smile at each other. Minho gave him another kiss before they go into the bar. They spotted their coworkers at a booth further into the bar, slipping into the seats and no one noticing- like they hadn't even left.

Jisung and Minho, of course, sat next to each other, and when the second round of drinks came around and their co-workers became a little chattier, Minho takes hold of Jisung's hand under the table. The younger jumps slightly with a small squeak, glancing at Minho with warm cheeks.

The group talked and joked just about anything. They were all pretty close, even if one of them was the boss of their firm and others were superiors in their work. It didn't matter though, outside of work they were all equal. Minho even joined their conversations, laughed and joked and let some of his workers to mock and tease him. However, he had to let go of Jisung's hand to avoid suspicion.

Minho stopped though, when Jisung holds his hand, hiccuping and snapping towards Jisung's direction. The younger's cheeks were a visible pink, turning away from Minho and hiding his face behind the liquor he sipped at.

Minho coos at the younger, running a thumb over his knuckles and returning to his conversation with the rest of their coworkers.

It didn't take long when the editors and photographers were shit-faced- except Changbin, Chan, Brian and surprisingly Jae, who had to drive their sections home- though a little buzzed, it wasn't enough to bring harm.

It also took a moment until Minho realized Jisung was missing- trying to search for the hand that held onto his all night long.

So while Chan and Changbin were both trying to play charades with the rest of the drunkards, Minho slipped away from the group who all cheered when a drunk Felix got the highest score out of all of them.

Minho walked into the bathroom- no Jisung.

The _girl's_ bathroom- still no Jisung- and hurried out of there unless he wanted to be slapped. 

He didn't notice the head of orange hair that sat at the bar, calling for Minho who immediately perked up, rushing to the younger.

"You okay, Ji?" Minho mutters, his skull pounding in his head and immediately regretting his decision to drink so much tonight.

"I wanna die," Jisung grumbles, turning to Minho before wrapping his arms around the older's neck. "I hate myself- why did I drink so much? I regret all my life decisions- following journalism, missing those deadlines- never asking my crush to prom-" Jisung huffed, pulling away and taking Minho's face in his hands. His eyes were glossy behind his crooked glasses, cheeks red and face so close to Minho's the older can already smell the liquor off of him. "But I don't regret meeting you- Minho-"

"Jisung, I-" Jisung pressed his lips against Minho's- and being drunk, he missed a few centimeters, but immediately corrected himself. Running a hand through Minho's hair, Jisung hums into the kiss- becoming a little sober now that Minho kissed him back.

Minho immediately pulled away when he heard a loud gasp behind them, the two turning to see all of their co-workers- they had just seen Minho and Jisung kiss- and now they won't ever let this go, those bastards.

"Oh, that makes sense, though," Seungmin points out, Jisung covering his red face and slowly turning the barstool away from the group. Minho clears his throat, asking for another shot from the bartender.

"Ayo, Minho!" Chan calls out, a wide smile on his face. "Was Jisung the one who was giving you a blowjob that one time?"

The editors gasp- before bursting into drunk laughter and gossip, Minho barking at them to all go home.

"Okay, Minho!" Changbin teases, pushing the group to continue walking. "See you at work tomorrow! Unless you're going to be spending it with Jisung again!"

"I called it though!" Jae yells, making mock kissing noises until Minho flips him off.

"Can I have a whiskey? Straight?" Jisung asks when Minho downed his shot.

"No- don't get him one, he's drunk enough," Minho sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I guess the whole company is gonna know now..."

"I'm- I'm okay with it," Jisung breathes out, Minho glancing at him with wide eyes.

"You are?"

"Yeah... I mean- It's you so..."

"So...?"

"I'm okay with it if it is with you."

"Me too-" Minho stared at Jisung, who avoided eye contact, furiously pushing up his glasses and taking deep breaths. He gasps, placing a hand on his heart and giving Minho a nervous laugh.

"I'm- I'm nervous, Minho," Jisung pushes up his glasses again, jumping when the older carefully takes hold of his hand.

"You wanna go home?" Minho questions, Jisung nodding. Minho pays for both of their drinks before running back to their booth and gathering their things that Changbin so kindly left behind.

He met with Jisung outside, who was shivering lightly, the older hurrying to take off his suit jacket.

"Minho-" Jisung laughs, feeling warm when the older stood close to him and wrapped the jacket around his shoulders. Jisung had taken off his glasses, hanging from his shirt collar. "You don't have to."

"I want to," Minho smiles back. Letting Jisung rest his head on his shoulder, they begin to walk back to the company parking lot, enjoying the silence between themselves after a long night of drinking and being surrounded by their coworkers.

"You can't drive, can you?" Jisung glances up, Minho shakes his head with a small noise. "If you want... I live nearby- and you can- you can stay over..."

"Can I?" Minho bubbles, Jisung nodding again. "Wow, _the_ Han Jisung letting me stay over. That's pretty cool."

"It's only because you drank a lot," Jisung hums, letting out a squeak when Minho wraps an arm around him, pulling him close.

"Who's in denial now?"

"Shut up."

"You said you didn't regret meeting me," Minho begins. "What about hooking up with me?"

"Isn't that the same thing?" Jisung snorts, shaking his head. "We didn't really talk much before I hooked up with you- You didn't even talk to me after a year I applied to the company."

"Sorry-"

"Why are you saying sorry for?"

"I don't know- I just- I don't know," Minho shrugs, Jisung glancing up at him with wide eyes. "Nevermind."

"I'm too tired to even insist," Jisung huffs, leading MInho across the empty road and into another street. The next ten-minute walk was spent in silence, Minho thinking that Jisung might have fallen asleep while he was waking, only for the younger to perk up before his head slid off of the older's shoulder. Entering an apartment complex, they walk up the stairs, Jisung groaning as he fumbles with his keys. After a few failed attempts due to Jisung's lack of glasses, he finally pushes past the door, Minho following him right after.

"Bukkumi," Jisung calls out, searching for the light, Minho's eyebrows arching as he pulls off his shoes. "Bukkumi."

"Uh-" Minho hesitates when he hears purring under him, seeing a sparkly-eyed, white and gray Norwegian Forest Cat rubbing its face against Minho's foot, twisting itself between Minho's leg. Jisung turns on the light, the cat meowing as it looked up at Minho.

"Bukkumi!" Jisung gasps, taking the cat from Minho and bowing an apology. "Sorry, she's really playful."

"You have a cat?" Minho awed, his eyes wide, his hands reaching up to cup the animal's soft face, cooing at her wide, sparkly eyes, petting her soft hair. "You never said you have a cat."

"I thought you were allergic-"

"I am," Minho sniffed, Jisung pulling his cat away from Minho, who sneezed into his arm. Jisung bowed in apology again, warning Minho to keep his distance. "But I love cats." He whines, a pout on his lips and cooing at the soft animal who meowed and purred against Jisung.

"Minho, you're going to die," Jisung sighs with a deep frown. "Just keep away from Bukkumi and you'll be fine- here I have some allergy medicine in the bathroom- Actually, why don't you look for it in the bathroom while I hide Bukkumi-"

"I don't care," Minho takes long strides towards the two, Jisung walking backward. When he notices that he hit the wall, he turns around so Minho wasn't directly against Bukkumi. Minho wraps an arm around Jisung, humming and sniffing. "I like you and Bukkumi."

"You- you do?" Jisung hiccups, his cheeks warming up.

"Yep. A lot."

"Okay- but- seriously Minho. Get away from Bukkumi or I'll kick you off of her."

"But she's so cute-"

"Minho!"

"Okay- I'll be in your room..." Minho sighs, separating himself from the younger and Bukkumi after a small whine. Jisung waits until his bedroom door clicked shut before almost dropping his cat, slapping a hand over his chest.

At this rate- if they do have sex- Jisung doesn't know how he'll live through it! Why was Minho being so soft on him- hugging him, saying things that he shouldn't say-

Jisung rushes into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water to sober up a little.

It was so awkward to him- and the fact that the whole publishing firm now knows that they were banging on the side and- He won't hear the end of it! Then again- he is glad that they know... when they see a hickey, they'd know that it came from Minho- that Jisung was his and he didn't have to work so hard to hide any of those marks.

"Bukkumi," Jisung whines leaning against the counter as the white cat jumps onto the smooth stone. "I can't believe- Does Minho really love me?" He whispers. "I mean- I don't mind... It's Minho!"

Jisung heard a sneeze coming from the room, sighing to himself and hugging the white cat.

"I'm just so nervous-" Jisung mumbles. "It's Minho..."

Jisung groans, walking to the bathroom to get some allergy medicine.

Before he walks into his room, he uses a lint roller to get rid of any cat fur on him. It's kind of useless to sleep next to Minho even if he's trying to escape from a cat when Jisung himself had cat fur all over him.

So he knocks on the door, poking his head into his bedroom.

Minho sat on the bed, sneezing again into his sleeve before sniffing loudly.

"I told you to stay away from Bukkumi and look what happened," Jisung scolds, Minho laughing breathlessly.

"Why'd you knock on your own bedroom door?" Minho questions, Jisung rolling his eyes and handing Minho a glass of water and medicine.

"Here drink this- Don't resist or I'm forcing it down your throat," Jisung frowns, Minho nodding before he takes the medicine, finishing the glass of water. "This is why I didn't what you to come over."

"It's nice that your care for me- But nothing can stop me from embracing a cat, you know that."

"Ugh, don't make it sound weird," Jisung stood up to turn off the lights before lying on the bed, Minho doing the same. He lays on his side, facing the younger and wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling him closer.

"We can sleep like this, right?" Minho questions, Jisung's cheeks flushing red before nodding. "Okay."

Jisung shut his eyes, attempting to sleep. After maybe about ten minutes of silence, his eyes fluttered open, focusing on the older man beside him. Minho's eyes were closed and he looked like he was sleeping. Peacefully and tired- So Jisung buries his face further into Minho's neck, inching closer and hugging the older as well.

"Minho," Jisung mutters out, the older humming a small answer, rubbing the small of the shorter's back. "I can't sleep."

"Me neither."

"Can you just talk to me?"

"What do you want me to say?"

Jisung shrugged. "Anything. You can tell me a story."

"Well..." Minho pauses. "You know when I was a kid, my mom would never let any cat near me. So when I finally snuck out and pet the neighbor's cat that would always venture out on the street, it scratched me. I tried to hide it from my mom who I knew was going to flip out- but the bleeding wouldn't stop so I panicked and the neighbors found me crying."

"Why do you like cats so much anyway?" Jisung glances up, Minho shrugging with a small laugh. "You're allergic."

"Okay and? I just love cats. They're all so precious-" Minho meets the wide dark eyes on him, finally rid of glasses. "Like you."

"Stop that," Jisung scoffs, Minho leaning down and pressing his lips against the younger.

"How can I?" Minho giggles, Jisung placing a hand on Minho's cheek. "If I was allergic to you, I wouldn't avoid you either."

"Ugh, I wish you did," Jisung leans up, placing his lips on Minho's, tilting his head and deepening the kiss. Minho hums, opening his mouth when Jisung licks his bottom lip for entrance. Nudging the older to his back, Jisung straddles him, pulling back with a smile and another kiss to his lips. "Life would be boring without you though..."

Minho cups Jisung's cheek, a soft gaze on the younger who leans into the touch, shutting his eyes with a small sigh, his face warm and dusted pink.

"You're so beautiful, Jisung," Minho murmurs, the latter's eyes fluttering open and blinking at the older. Placing his hands on the younger's thighs, Jisung smiles up at him.

"You're not going to get mad at me?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No. It's just fun teasing you."

Jisung leans down again, laying against Minho and makes out with the older. Minho raises his hands to JIsung's hips, opening his mouth and letting the latter dominate him. It was slow though, unlike Minho's continuous advances on Jisung. While the younger expressed that he loved it when Minho's rough, it felt weird being in charge for once. Well- Minho's always let the younger take charge if he wanted but never took it.

Minho begins to unbutton the younger's shirt before his hand threads though Jisung's hair.

"Minho," Jisung pulls away, his eyes glossy and his face red. His face was too close to Minho, and despite the room being way too dark, they could still see each other, Minho nodding with a small hum. "Just... Just relax, okay? You don't have to do anything."

"Are you sure?"

Jisung nods, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them off with his boxers. Reaching over to the nightstand, he searches for a bottle of lube. He's almost grateful for how dark it was. They've slept together many times- and while Jisung's confidence definitely rose while with Minho, it took a nosedive tonight.

Tonight- tonight was just special, He didn't know how... But it was.

He lets out a squeak when lips press against his stomach when he finally found the lube. He pulls away, crosses his arms and covers his mouth with his hand.

"Aww sorry," Minho coos, JIsung pressing his lips together in a tight line.

"You're embarrassing me, Minho," JIsung murmurs, spreading lube onto his fingers before laying against Minho.

"Sorry, couldn't help it," Minho sucks in a deep breath as he could pick out Jisung reaching back, pressing a lubed finger against his hole, letting out a quiet sigh, shutting his eyes. Minho caresses his ass, Jisung burying his face into the crook of the older's neck.

Jisung pumps his finger past the muscle repeatedly before adding a second finger, scissoring them open as he lets out a quiet moan.

"Jisung," Minho whispers, wrapping his arms around the younger's waist, pulling him close.

"Yes?" JIsung adds another finger, biting his lower lip as he tries to search for his prostate. 

"Uhm... I know we're kind of busy but..." Minho swallows thick, hearing JIsung's heavy breaths beside his ear. "And I know I shouldn't do this after we just... you know... Drank all night long-"

"I'm not as drunk," JIsung murmurs, pulling his hand away as he finally sits up. Minho keeps his eyes on the orange-haired as he unbuckled Minho's pants, pulling them down with his boxers, He takes hold of Minho's length, the older hissing and gasping as Jisung lathers it with a generous amount of lube. "Yes?" Jisung glances up, Minho humming with a raised eyebrow. "What were you saying?"

"Oh- well-" Minho chokes when Jisung slowly sinks down onto his cock. "Jisung-shit- Hold on a second... Wait." Minho sits up, Jisung moaning when the older shifts inside of him.

"Is- Is something wrong?"

"Yes." Minho perks up when Jisung frowns, shaking his head. "I mean- No- well for me, yes. And maybe for you too- depending on your answer." Jisung shuts his eyes as Minho turns on the bedside lamp. Squinting as they adjust to the sudden light, Minho places a hand on Jisung's cheek.

"Did I make you uncomfortable?" Jisung glances up, eyes wide and a frown on his lips that it made Minho's heart swell, shaking his head.

"No- no- you've been making all the right decisions," Minho answers. "But- I've been thinking about this for a while and... I'll just say it- Can we be a thing? I mean we are- but I mean something real. Like- Jisung, please go out with me- Unless you don't want to! I mean- having just sex with you is still fine with me."

Jisung's eyes were wide- letting out a squeak, then a hiccup. He began to hiccup, covering his mouth with a hand, his face way too red for his liking, the room way too hot. His body was on fire, and the dick throbbing inside of him _wasn't_ making anything better.

"Minho," Jisung hiccups. "I- I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything!" The older exclaims, shaking his head. "If you just want to be like- friends with benefits that's fine with me. I'm not going to get offended-"

"Well..." Jisung could feel Minho's eyes on him, and his face burned brighter. " Can you... Stop staring for a minute?"

"Uh... Okay-"

"Wait, don't pull out!" Jisung perks up when Minho places his hands on Jisung's hips, starting to slide out before halting. "Just- don't look at me that way! I'm getting embarrassed..."

"Sorry-"

"Don't say sorry either!" Jisung blinks, Minho nodding as the latter lays him back down, placing his hands tentatively against the older's chest.

"Okay," Jisung takes a deep breath. "I guess... I'm nervous?"

"Nervous how?"

"Well..." Jisung raises himself slightly before sinking back down, gasping. He repeats the action, clenching around Minho who groans. "I haven't been- I haven't been asked out since high school-"

"So..."

"So," Jisung continues shutting his eyes. "So... I haven't really thought of y'know-" Jisung moans when Minho accidentally bucks up, gasping and swallowing hard as he sped up. "I haven't thought about dating for a while."

"And- And- shit- I haven't dated a guy before- but I've always known that I liked guys. And I've only hooked up with guys but- _Minho_..." Jisung leans forward, trying to ride Minho in a way that his cock would thrust against his prostate.

"Fuck- Jisung," Minho grips the latter's hips. "You know you don't have to say yes, right?"

"Wait- hear me out," Jisung screws his eyes shut, riding Minho's dick like his life depended on it, gasping and drawing blood from his bottom lip. "I- I- I like you a lot- well maybe more than a lot? I don't know... I guess- Look- I'll list everything I like about you."

"Okay." Minho tried his hardest to place all his focus on Jisung- well he _was._ But he was focusing too much on how Jisung clenched around him every time he lifted himself off, or how he immediately sank back down with a low moan. But he was trying his best to listen to Jisung.

"First off, you're hot. That's kind of- kind of obvious since I love letting you fuck me. Second, I love your dick, right?" Jisung gasps out, Minho raising an eyebrow at the point Jisung was trying to get through. "But- look, I don't tell you this, but- I think about you a lot... More than a lot. I- most of the time doze off in your direction and- Look- Jae was right... Once you go to one "with-great-power-comes-with- great-responsibility" meetings, you go to all of them."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I told you that we shouldn't fuck when there's an important deadline coming up- and that would help my work ethic- if I could actually pay attention because when you glance at me, or smile at me, or I don't know- just talk to me... I feel something and damn it Minho, that's why I'm nervous right now. Because I like you so much that I feel like I'll do something- ah- something wrong that you'll hate- fuck- Because like- you're too nice to me and it made me feel things and whenever I look at you I just want you to kiss me and hold me and- what was I doing? Oh yeah, I was going to list everything I liked about you." Jisung babbled, whining. "You're so cool. I love how you work so hard- but you're working too hard. I admire your work- please take more breaks though. I love it whenever we see each other you always have to smile at me. Or- even when you have a meeting during lunch you have to go out of your way to see me. I love it when you let me sleep on your bed with you- even if we don't have sex. I just love how I feel so safe and secure when I'm with you- or how I'm so happy but just sitting next to you- you're just making me feel things and- oh my God, I'm pretty sure it's not just your dick doing that."

Jisung pulls at Minho's hair, heaving and panting as Minho thrusts up into Jisung again, whining when the older came inside him, stroking himself before he spills over Minho. Jisung catches his breath, leaning down and kissing Minho.

"I get mad at you when you've been nice to me because... I get nervous. All you've done is take care of me and I feel like I'm not doing enough to satisfy, you-"

"Shut up, this is why I say you talk too much," Minho blurts out, sitting up again and hugging Jisung close to him. "You're doing more than enough when you said you enjoyed being with me."

"Okay..." Jisung shuts his eyes. "Okay then... Uh- I like you Minho, a lot. So, I guess we can try to... to date. Actually date."

"Really? Are you sure?" Minho pulls away from Jisung, the younger nodding with a small smile and a laugh.

"I'm sure. But- uh- I have to get used to the company knowing about us, first."

"I'm fine with that," Minho smiles wide, helping Jisung off his dick with a small grimace. Jisung stops Minho before the older could stand, standing up with a grimace and a shiver when he felt cum dripping down his thigh.

"I'll clean us up- just rest, Minho. You work too much."

"Do I?" Minho teases, Jisung running off before coming back with a washcloth. Bukkumi tried to walk into the room, only for Jisung to panic and push her back outside.

"You're so heartless," Minho raised his eyebrows as Jisung shut the door, hearing Bukkumi paw at the wood. "How can you do that to your own cat?"

" _I'm_ heartless?" Jisung scoffs, crawling back to bed and wiping cum off of Minho. "I'm literally doing this for your own good."

"But it's a cat," Minho whines, Jisung throwing the cloth off the bed, sighing and laying beside Minho. Jisung snuggles against the older, covering themselves with the blanket with a small sigh.

"So..." Minho starts, Jisung shutting the lamplight, hugging Minho with already shut eyes. "Can I proudly call you my boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Can I hold your hand whenever?"

"Yes."

"Can I... kiss you whenever?"

"As long as we're not doing it in front of everyone because that's just gross."

"Can I cook for you and hug you?"

"Yes..."

"Can I love you?"

There was silence, Minho leaning down when he heard Jisung hum. The younger had fallen asleep already- a record time at around two in the morning too.

\---

Minho sneezes, Jisung arching ran eyebrow at him as the older sniffles. They walk into the company building, MInho sneezing again.

"You touched Bukkumi, didn't you?" Jisung gasps, Minho smiling sheepishly.

"Uh, maybe?"

"Ugh," Jisung rolls his eyes, the two entering the elevator and pressing the buttons to their respective floors. "I told you, don't go near Bukkumi. You know how hard I try every morning to go to work cat hair-free? Just for you?"

"Okay, I'll try to resist around cats."

"Good. Now give me a kiss."

Minho dramatically gasps, smiling as Jisung rolls his eyes. "At work? I thought no PDA at work?"

"Well you're my boyfriend aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," Minho smiles wide, pecking Jisung's lips when the elevator door dings open. "See you during lunch."

"Bye, MIn-" Turning around, he immediately regretted his decision. Apparently everyone who saw Jisung and Minho together the night before remembered and already told everyone in the building. So when the reporters and editors saw Jisung and Minho alone in the elevator together- and Minho giving Jisung a small kiss...

"Ooh! Jisung! I can't believe you actually managed to date the publisher!"

"Wow, and you said you were just dozing off?"

" _Jisung_ and _Minho_ , aw, that's cute!"

Jisung groans, Minho waving to him as the younger covers his face, walking to his desk as the others tease him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the last chapter lmao. I don't know what else to add. I might do requests or maybe I'll update if I have ideas lmaO


	6. Conference Day

Jisung almost remembered throwing his phone when it buzzed on his desk again.

"Just put it on do not disturb," Renjun hums from across Jisung, the younger peeking past the computer screens separating the two.

"It's not that easy-" Jisung mutters, Jaemin nudging him with a smile and narrowed eyes, waggling his eyebrows. Jisung reaches over musing his hair with a small scoff before the older blows past his blue hair smack dab in the middle of blonde bangs.

"Go bother Jisung two," Jisung huffs when Jaemin cackles.

"I can't. He's a photographer. Chenle!" Jaemin shot up, yelling across the newsroom, many of the reporters and editors glancing at the man. Chenle, a reporter, and a host to Chenji's This and That, a show on the company's YouTube Channel, sat across the entirety of the newsroom, sighing before glancing up and nodding to Jaemin.

"When are you going to give me Park Jisung's new number?"

Chenle rolled his eyes, returning to his work before Jaemin fell back into his chair dramatically.

"I love you!"

"Jaemin, we've gone over this. Once you stop bothering Jisung and Chenle, they'll give you their new numbers," Renjun hums as he keeps his eyes on the computer.

"Wait- are we talking about squirrel Jisung or _our_ Jisung."

"No, I'm talking about Yoon Jisung from highschool," Renjun sighs glancing at the younger as he leans on his elbows.

"Really? I thought we were talking about Kim JIsung from the coffee shop we go to every Tuesday."

Renjun deadpans at Jaemin's smile before slowly returning to his computer with a shake of his head.

During the conversation between the two, _this_ Jisung (clearly not _that_ Jisung, or _other_ Jisung), decided to pick up his phone and finally answer his awful, annoying excuse of a boyfriend.

Thirteen unread messages. If he didn't reply now, it might get worse.

 **< Cat bitch**💕💕🐱

 **Thursday** 1:27PM

Jisung

Jisung

Sungie

Jisungie

Sung

Ji

Ji

Sung

Squirrel

Donkey

Jisung-ah

Fatass

answer me :(( </3  
  
  


_Hyung_

_what is it_   
  
  


Hyung??

What happened to Lino??

Min

Min-Min.

Cat bitch  
  
  


_I'm busy_   
  
  


AW 🥺

Baby 🥺🥺👉👈

pls talk to me :(

Don't do this to cat bitch </3  
  
  


Jisung rolled his eyes, huffing as he begins to type out a reply before deleting the whole thing. He tries again, though ending up sending him a very passive-aggressive heart emoji.

"Ouch. That was harsh."

Jisung almost shrieks at Jaemin peering over his shoulder, the older leaning back with hands raised in defense as Jisung readied to throw something at him.

"Go back to work, Na Jaemin!" Jisung barks, the editor humming with a smug smile before pulling his chair closer to his computer and did as his section leader yelled at him to (unless he wanted some modern art paperweight thrown at him, of course).

But yes. Minho and Jisung were in the midst of a fight.

Someone _might've_ approached Minho and they _might've_ flirted with him. And Minho, being the dumbass he is _might've_ laughed and played along with his boyfriend, Jisung, _most likely_ sitting right next to him. And someone _might've_ gotten mad at him and Minho _might've_ excused his actions as harmless and not really meaning it. Jisung _might've_ thrown tissues at him (Though Jisung doesn't remember if he truly threw tissues at Minho).

See, they were in the middle of a get together for the editors, where once every three years, they welcome a new editor to their humble cult. Last time, it had been Jisung who was the center of this celebration. This time it was Shin Ryujin, a reporter who had received the promotion for her hard work. Bless her soul.

And maybe Jisung shouldn't have gotten so bothered by the flirting. Most of his coworkers, himself included, were drunk. While Minho doesn't drink (except for that time the editors found them making out at the bar), he knew that one of his coworkers flirting with him was no harm done as... they _were_ drunk...

Jisung couldn't remember their face and Minho refused to take part of this cat fight (his reasoning being ' _I'm allergic.'_ ). And God must've been on their side as Jisung would've _smacked_ a bitch today, which would only give him a trip to Minho's office and a day or two off work.

Maybe Jisung's overreacting. Maybe he should give their coworkers and Minho a pass. Maybe Minho has a right to play along, _whatever_ his reasoning was.

But someone flirted with his man, and they're not getting away with it.

Jisung picked up his phone again when it vibrated, another message or two from his boyfriend on the screen.

 **< Cat bitch**💕💕🐱

 **Thursday** 1:34PM

Sungie

Is it Bc of Bukkumi :(

I told you

IM SORRT

SORRY

PLS TALK TO ME DONT   
LEAVE ME KN READ  
  


Jisung thought he was acting childish, but he left Minho on read.

And yes, Bukkumi was part of the problem.

See, Jisung- being the idiot he is- allowed Minho to visit his apartment, as long as he keeps away from Bukkumi or at least wears a mask. The older complied, for once, and followed whatever Jisung asked him to.

However, one morning, after Minho readied himself for work, Jisung walks out of the bathroom to _see_ Minho _petting_ his cat, already sniffling and sneezing as his allergies came to bloom.

Usually, Bukkumi would allow such a thing. She loved Minho as much as the other loved her, no matter how strained their relationship was. But maybe the air didn't feel right, or maybe she just didn't get her daily wash, but she hissed, growling low when Minho picked her up. And one thing led to another, and Bukkumi almost scratched Minho.

No, Jisung didn't care if Minho got scratched or not- serves him right for not listening to Jisung. But Minho _dropped_ Bukkumi to the floor, who squirmed when she hit the soft carpet, hissing before bounding away.

Let's just say Jisung sulked for the rest of the day.

"Hey guys." A freckled graphic designer pulled him out of his mutter-y, angry daze, perking up as a fresh sheet of a newspaper page settled on Jisung's desk. "Can your section edit some of this? It's already edited but Changbin wants another go over."

Jisung sighs, pushing up his glasses, eyes already glazing over the sheet.

"Oh, by the way, Minho wants you in his office."

"Dun, dun," Jaemin exclaimed, Jisung deadpanning at the man while Renjun chuckles at it.

"Uh oh, usually you'd be happy to," Felix gasps dramatically, Renjun leaning over.

"They're having a fight," he whispers, Felix nodding with wide eyes.

"Ah," Felix hums, watching as Jisung scratches at a word with his red pen. "What happened?"

"Remember that get together with the editors?"

"No. I'm not an editor."

"Oh haha, funny," Renjun waves him off. "Anyway, someone flirted with Minho."

"Classic," Felix bubbled, making Jisung feel worse about it. It seemed as if none of his co-workers were taking it seriously. So should he even have a right to be annoyed with Minho? "Well, did he do anything?"

"I don't know, I was shit faced," Renjun shrugs, Jaemin nodding.

"I don't think he would cheat on Jisung. Remember guys-" Jaemin lifted his hands, a conductor to the group's harmonious " _I have standards."_ Before bursting into laughter and high fives.

"Okay, I'm done," Jisung mumbles handing the sheet of paper to the freckled graphic designer, sighing.

"Just forgive him, Ji," Felix pats the older's shoulder, sighing. "Y'all were drunk. If he kept his hands off, then you're good. Remember, you touch it, you pay for it."

"It must be expensive if touching it means you're paying for it," Jaemin bubbles, Felix arching an eyebrow.

"Then Jisung's a goddamn artifact."

"Eh," Renjun clears his throat with a shrug. "Agree to disagree."

"Why does he want me?" Jisung groaned, musing his newly dyed black and blonde hair.

"Changbin said something about the weekly section checkup."

"I thought we stopped doing that?"

"Some of the section leaders complained I guess." Felix slaps Jisung's back, massaging his shoulder right after. "A good fuck should relieve the tension between you guys. But not in the office. That's gross."

Jisung grimaces, remembering the first time he hooked up with Minho and Felix catching the two before he could leave. And it seemed that Felix was scarred for the fact. Especially when he was the only one in the upper floor newsroom with Jisung's moans of Minho's name on full display. Maybe Jisung's even more scarred that Felix was!

Another sigh, another blink before the dark haired editor's up on his feet, trudging toward the elevator. The upstairs newsroom was always calmer than the downstairs newsroom. It was where the artists, the graphic designers, the photo editors, photographers and all the like resided. People like Seo Changbin, Lee Taeyong, Ahn Hyejin, Kim Hyojung, Nakamoto Yuta and the other high ranking leaders worked and overlooked.

It was _much_ more organized than the lower newsroom, who only had Jae and Brian overlooking kids when they were unreliable themselves.

Though rumors were much more prone to spread in the upper newsroom. They were all snakes hiding between the bushes of flowers. Jisung was _sure_ the one who flirted with Minho was someone from the upper newsroom. He could be wrong though but he couldn't trust any of them. Especially when Boo Seungkwan was part of the bunch.

So when Jisung passed the large room, a small huff on his lips, they all gave quick glances through the glass wall dividing the room and the hallway before returning to their screens, pens returning on the drawing tablets and hands on mice.

Jisung quickly scampered to Minho's office at the end of the hallway, knocking before entering.

And there he was, in his full glory, sitting irritatingly handsomely behind a desk, dark hair neatly styled, stern eyes glossing over inky text on a half-finished newspaper page.

And his stupid eyes glanced up at Jisung, his stupid heart doing stupid little flips and the stupid ass stupid smile on Minho's stupid face didn't make it any better.

"I half expected you send Renjun," He hums, Jisung sighing as he stands before the publisher's desk.

"I swear if you only called for me to apologize-"

"No, no," Minho shook his head. "We actually have the weekly section check ups. I'm checking with each section leader if they're fine with returning to the idea or if they have any other complaints."

"It's fine if they come back or not. And please get Jaemin out of my section."

"Reason?" Minho leans forward and Jisung couldn't help but glance at the older's lips.

"He's annoying as hell," Jisung sighs, and Minho smiles at that.

"Is that it?"

"Yes that's it."

"Okay I'll take that into consideration, you may leave."

Before Jisung could turn his heel and scurry back to his safe space that was his desk, Minho calls for him again.

"After you give me a kiss."

"I don't think so."

"Yah! Can't I get even a small smooch from you??" Minho whined, his eyebrows shooting up as Jisung return to him with a groan. "And I'm your boyfriend, and I'm really sad right now so please, Sungie."

Jisung walks over to the side, turning Minho's office chair to lean down and give him a small peck to his cheek.

Minho, being the cheeky bastard he was, turned his head, Jisung's lips landing on the corner of his before the older adjusts his head, connecting them.

Of course, Jisung immediately melted into the kiss, stumbling forward though finding balance on the office chair's arm rest.

Minho brings the younger closer, Jisung humming into the familiar gesture. He runs his hand down Minho's chest, deepening the kiss and licking at Minho's mouth.

Minho yanks him forward, the shorter stumbling forward and straddling the man on the office chair. Threading his hands through dark, soft hair, Jisung separates from Minho only to place his lips on the older's neck, nipping and sucking on the skin below his ears.

"Fuck, Sungie, not right now," Minho groans, Jisung pulling away with a small glare and a scoff.

"I bet you'd like it right now, asshole." The publisher's eyes widen at Jisung's stark behavior. It had been been the first time Jisung's ever even showed a hint of dominance, and all of that went straight to Minho's dick.

"Ah! Shit-" Jisung sighs where he hears a stumble behind the door.

"So, was that so bad?" Minho smiles wide when Jisung stares at him, running a hand through his dyed hair, fixing his glasses.

"Awful. I hated it," Jisung mumbles against his lips before pecking them again with a huff. "That's it right? Or do you want me to give you a blow job?"

"That's an option?" Minho perked up, Jisung pushing his head away with a roll of his eyes and a scoff before getting off of the older. "So you've forgiven me then."

"Ha, you wish," Jisung rolls his eyes, rushing to the door. Though when he opened it, Seo Changbin, Lee Felix, Jae Park, Na Jaemin, and Boo Seungkwan all stumbled back, having pressed their ears against the door moments prior.

Jae pulled out his phone and pretended to be on a call, Felix and Changbin both leaned against the wall and pretended to tell each other jokes. Boo Seungkwan pretended to have his head in between ten loose sheets of paper and Na Jaemin only smiled, waving to Jisung.

"I had to see the boss," Jaemin laughed, Jisung arching an eyebrow as he stepped aside to let the other enter. Minho, face flushed red and fixing his tie, cleared his throat, saying goodbye to Jisung who returned a half-assed wave.

Jaemin waves to Minho, who waved back with a smile. With a hand in his pocket, and the other pointing at Minho, his eyebrows raised.

"Hey, is that a hickey?"

**—-**

"So you'll forgive me then?" Minho pants when he falls to the bed with Jisung above him, the younger immediately attacking his lips. He moans into it, the younger's hands rubbing all over his still clothed chest, rolling his hips. He explores Minho's mouth, the older compliant to his dominance, and letting out a soft whine.

Usually, Jisung wouldn't do such a thing. Asking to sleep over then pinning his boyfriend to the bed, he means.

However, during the returned weekly checkups with the section leaders, Minho attended to overlook the first day it officially returned. And not only attended but took part in it as well.

And while he brought up new points and new ideas he's been discussing with the main staff, Jisung finally figured out who flirted with his man a week ago.

Don't get him wrong, Jisung already forgave Minho. He decided that he was being immature, and they were all drunk. Minho was simply being nice to a fellow employee as their boss. Nothing more.

 _However_... this editor- (Jisung didn't know his name yet, but he's on the way to) ogled from his spot at the conference room. And when Minho returned to his seat, the editor had the audacity to smile at Minho and whisper something to him.

Now it could be anything, but Minho returned the smile! But brighter!

If that didn't fuel any sort of jealousy in Jisung then he didn't know what will.

And Minho let it slide with a shy smile and a laugh before turning toward the rest of the meeting.

So yes, Jisung was mad at Minho again. For the flirting, _and_ Bukkumi.

"If you fuck me well enough, I might consider," Jisung hums, leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to Minho's lips. "But you _do_ know what you did wrong, right, Min?"

"I told you, he didn't mean any harm. And, oh _please_ Hyunjin wouldn't-" Minho eyes widen, squirming in his boyfriend's grasp as the biggest fucking smile spread on the younger's face. "Oh, shit- I just exposed him... didn't I?"

"Hyunjin, huh?" Jisung places sloppy kisses all over Minho's neck as he begins to unbutton the older's crinkled button-up, sucking marks to his exposed chest. "I knew I could trust you, Hyung."

"Jisung, I swear he didn't say anything weird or flirty to me," Minho gasps, moaning when Jisung slides off of him, dragging his ass over the bulge in Minho's dress pants before his knees hit the floor. "He only said that the ideas were really good! And even apologized for- fuck-"

Minho groaned when Jisung mouthed at the tent in his dress pants, pressing a stiff tongue to it and glancing up.

"Hm," the editor hums, unbuckling the belt and pulling the pants and boxers off of the older. He takes Minho's length in hand as the older let out a hiss at the contact, throwing his head back. "You look like you were enjoying his company though."

"I mean- can't I be nice to my employees?" Minho's eyes meet Jisung's as the younger wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking lightly. Minho instinctively grabs at Jisung's hair but perks up when the younger slaps it off, staring at the glare the younger had on him.

"Don't touch me-" Usually Minho hated it when Jisung talked with his mouth full, however- just the filthy sight of Jisung talking around his dick made Minho nod and whine and retract his hand. It didn't help that the younger dyed his hair recently too. Instead of fluffy, soft orange, it was not a dangerous black with blonde streaks. Maybe it was the new look that made Minho so submissive but he _absolutely_ lived for it.

Jisung spread Minho's legs a little wider, leaning further into the base of his cock and licking at his balls.

"You can. But just know that it comes with a little consequence."

"Fuck... Ji..."

"I can't help but get jealous, Minho," Jisung presses a line of kisses up the shaft before pressing a sloppy one to the tip, licking at the precum that dribbled from the slit. Jisung smiles, leaning over to press a sweet kiss to a panting and flushed Minho's jaw.

Jisung returns to Minho's cock, the latter letting out a moan when Jisung takes all of him in one swift go, lifting to suck at the tip before going back down with a hum.

Instinct told Minho to grab at Jisung's hair though kept himself from doing so, instead, clutching at the bedsheets tightly that his knuckles turned white.

With eyes screwed shut, Minho's chest heaved up and down, Jisung slowly bobbing his head. Jisung choked when Minho bucked up though cried out as it only earned him a harsh slap to the thigh.

"Guess giving you a blowjob isn't going to work anymore," Jisung clears his throat, Minho making some sort of confused noise in the back of his throat.

Minho watches as Jisung crawls onto the bed, shimmying out of his pants and boxers as he keeps eye contact with his boyfriend.

Swallowing hard, the older stares as Jisung wraps a hand around his own cock, stroking himself with small moans and whines of Minho's name. He reaches over to the older's nightstand, one of the many places they stashed lube and other necessities as they seemed to already have had sex at every spot in Minho's apartment.

"Don't touch yourself, Hyung," Jisung giggles as he turns over to his stomach, spreading lube all over his fingers before reaching and prodding at his hole with a slight gasp. "Be a good boy for me."

"Yes," Minho nods, gasping as Jisung's index disappears into him, moaning, clenching around one finger. He thrusts it momentarily before adding a second one, spreading his legs a little wider.

Minho thought he could hold out the punishment, however, without how loud Jisung was being... calling his name and moaning and all the like.

He stroked himself a couple of times, breathing out Jisung's name and screwing his eyes shut. He tightened his fist a little around his cock, feeling it throb in his hold at the sight of Jisung.

Luckily, Jisung didn't notice, he only continued to thrust his fingers in and out of his hole, scissoring himself open. At the third finger, Minho had forgotten to breathe just by watching Jisung pleasure himself.

It wasn't the first time Jisung's fingered himself but to be so upfront about it- how he was basically performing in front of Minho with ass in full display, clenching around three fingers before spreading them, angling them downward though letting out a frustrated sigh when he couldn't find his prostate.

And when Jisung pulled a pillow close and rutted against it with a pitiful whine, Minho didn't know how long he would live for.

"Min- Minho could you..." Jisung gasps, gesturing to the bottle of lube. "Could you pour some on me directly?"

That was probably the fastest Minho's ever reached for the lube, snatching and situating himself behind Jisung. He watches in awe as Jisung spreads his hole open for Minho to pour lube into it, shuddering and moaning when he did. Glistening and clenching around Jisung's three stubby fingers as they pumped in and out quicker.

"Oh, shit-" Jisung chokes out when Minho pressed a thumb against the opening, inserting it alongside the younger's fingers.

Minho didn't know where the sudden dominance came from and neither was he complaining. But the small window of submission Jisung had when Minho touched him had his heart soaring. Even with the dangerous, sexy front, Jisung was trying to put on, he was still Han Jisung.

Jisung whimpers when he pulls out his fingers, wiping them on the bedsheets. He turns so he laid on his back, lathering Minho's cock in a generous amount of lube before pulling him forward.

"Minho, fuck me," Jisung hums, wrapping his arms around the older's neck and mouthing at his jaw. "Make me cum untouched. And maybe I'll forgive you."

"Shit-" Minho hisses. Balancing himself with elbows on either side of Jisung's head, the younger lets out a deep breath when Minho finally entered him, inch by inch, slowly as to keep from hurting the younger.

Jisung was much wetter than the other times they've had sex, emitting loud squelches as he pulled out slightly before thrusting a little deeper into Jisung. Overwhelming and hot as Minho tried his best to keep from bucking into his boyfriend too quickly. And Jisung loved it all, the dirty sounds, his breathy moans in Minho's ear, hands clutching the older's dark hair and legs wound tightly around his waist.

"I'm- I'm sorry, Jisung-" Minho screws his eyes shut when Jisung clenches tightly around him at his next small thrust into Jisung.

"If you're really sorry, promise you're mine," Jisung sucks and bites marks onto Minho's neck, places that weren't easily covered by the dress shirts he wore to work- unless he decided to turn up the collars or wore turtlenecks in 90-degree weather. He yanks Minho's head to the side, the older groaning as Jisung added more marks, mouthing at his quick pulse. "Move."

Minho started to slowly thrust in and out of Jisung, still keeping his hands off of the younger as told, though dipping his head to pant into the editor's neck.

"I'm yours, Jisung," he croaks out, the tight, wet heat overwhelming his senses. "I'll always be yours, you know- you know that. You'll be my one and only."

"Minho- shit- faster," Jisung squeals when Minho bucks up harshly, the tip pounding into his prostate. Jisung gripped his boyfriend tightly as if letting go will only drop him into the dark crevice below. Though when he glances up, drooling with his mouth open as Minho pounds into him, he can't help the tears brimming his eyes at the sight of Minho.

Minho was staring at him with such adoration, pupils blown wide, and furrowed eyebrows. Even though he pounded into Jisung mercilessly, he still had a soft look for his boyfriend, a stare that reassured Jisung that no one would steal him no matter how much someone tried.

"Can I touch you?" Is what he had said quietly, a shaky murmur and he tucks himself into Jisung's neck again.

"Yes! Yes!" Jisung moaned, yanking Minho's hair back and pressing a sloppy kiss to his lips. Minho's hands gripped Jisung's waist, lifting him to get a better angle as he pounded deeper into his boyfriend, abusing his prostate repeatedly. 

"Ah- Minho-" Jisung cries out, scratching at the older's back. He feels a knot in his stomach tighten, screwing his eyes shut as he hugs the older close to him, gripping him tightly. Almost screaming his name, Jisung sees stars when spurts of semen hit at his and Minho's stomach.

"I'm almost there, Sungie- I'm sorry-" Minho heaves, thrusting quickly, and harsher into the boy below him. Minho's thrusts became sloppier when Jisung teetered at the edge of over sensitivity, crying out and gripping at matted dark locks.

"Fuck- fuck- Sungie, I love you- I love you," Minho gasps before he connects his lips against Jisung's, spilling inside of the younger. Jisung tilts his head, exploring Minho's mouth with a soft whine, licking at the roof of his mouth, swallowing every moan from the older. Minho continues shallowly fucking into Jisung to ride out his high, pushing his load deeper into younger until he was slapping the older's shoulder with a pout, jabbing his back with his heel.

"Sorry," Minho chuckles, halting inside of his lover. He runs a hand through his black and blonde hair, pressing a loving kiss to his lips. They took a moment catching their breath, stupidly smiling at each other. "I can't get enough of you, Sungie."

"I know," Jisung smiles smugly, perking up when his phone rang from beside him. Arching an eyebrow, Jisung answers the call with a small, croaky greeting.

"Yah- Can you edit some new stories?" Brian questions, Jisung arching an eyebrow.

"Right now?" Jisung questions, hands playing with Minho's hair. "11 in the evening?"

"Yes, right now. It's only two. Try to do it in half an hour, please. Minho said he really want to add these stories into tomorrow's issue."

Jisung turns to Minho, arching an eyebrow and scoffing as Minho tries to suppress a laugh with the back of his hand, falling on top of the younger and pulling him into a warm hug.

"Goddamnit, does this man have any mercy to his employees??" Jisung sighs, Brian letting out an agreeing laugh. "I'm busy, tell him he can go fuck himself."

"Will do. Anyway, I emailed you the links to the documents. You should already have access to them."

"Ugh, thank you."

"Good night and thank you, Ji. I'll see you tomorrow at work!" Brian bubbled, Jisung sighing as he ended the call and turned toward the man smiling brightly at him.

"Aish, are you trying to kill me, Lee Minho?" Jisung exclaims with furrowed eyebrows, punching the older's arm who only let out breathless laughs and half-assed apologies, the corners of his eyes crinkling when he had the brightest smile plastered on his face. "And pull out, will you??"

"Oh shit, I forgot," Minho giggles, Jisung winching when the older carefully pulls out, peppering kisses all over the younger's face to distract him from the slight pain.

"Jisung," Minho murmurs, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of Jisung's mouth. "I _swear_ that Hyunjin didn't mean harm. It might've looked like he was flirting with me, but it was just a compliment toward the ideas. If I learn you hit him tomorrow, I swear to God-"

"Yeah, Yeah- Geez, I won't," Jisung waves him off, the older sighing as he sits up, heading to the bathroom.

He returns with a damp cloth, wiping the mess on both of their stomachs, Minho cleaning himself before chucking it to the floor.

"Are you sure though?" Minho arches an eyebrow, Jisung sitting up and rolling his eyes.

"Yes. Don't worry, I won't do anything drastic to him," the younger smiles pressing a kiss to Minho's pout. "Grab your laptop, will you? My asshole of a boss asked me to do extra work today."

"He sounds like the worst," Minho rolls his eyes, reaching over to the nightstand and handing the younger the laptop before Minho got up to pull on boxers and sweatpants. He returns to the bed, pulling Jisung's back against his chest and slotting his head on the other's shoulder, arms tight around his waist, the younger covering his lap with the blanket.

"He is," Jisung smiles brightly when Minho reaches around him and unlocks the laptop.

"But I'm sorry, okay? For looking like I just flirted with someone in front of your face."

"What? Oh!" Jisung shrugs, pulling up a document and cracking his knuckles before he began editing. "I didn't care about that. That was just an excuse to get you to fuck me."

"Then what the fuck were you so mad about?"

"Yah!" Jisung jabs Minho's thigh, turning back and pressing a kiss to the older's cheek. "You dropped Bukkumi! She doesn't even want me to pick her up anymore!"

"That's it??"

"Lee Minho, you must be joking. _That's it_?? What do you mean that's it! It's Bukkumi! And I thought you loved her."

"I do," Minho hums. "But I love this squirrel headass more."

"Aww," Jisung leans back to purse his lips at Minho, asking for a kiss. Minho only leans away with a grimace and a slight scowl.

"Don't be gross."

"I love you too!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually I wouldn't update a completed fic but since this is also published in my Wattpad acc, and it got 10k+ reads over there, I decided to add an extra chapter so here y'all go <3 I can't let my AO3 readers starve


End file.
